


Le secret de Lucifer

by aniwa_blue



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Drama, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Religious Content, Romance, Transformation, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: Après une nuit riche en émotion, le Diable se réveille sous sa forme l’attente d’ange, plus connu sous le nom de Lucifer. Il tentera de cacher la chose à tout ses travailleurs tout en joignant King Dice à ses efforts pour tenter de retrouver son apparence original. En se demandant comment un tel phénomène à pu se produire, après des millénaires sous son apparence de bête…!





	1. Une nuit blanche

Chapitre 1 : Une nuit blanche  
Tout avait commencé par le diable qui semblait plus frustré et plus mal en point que d’habitude. Il était à peine 5 heures du soir, mais parce que les gens d’Inkwell fêtaient une festivité, le casino se voyait obliger de fermer leurs portes, pour ne pas perdre de l’argent plutôt que de s’en faire…!  
King Dice se disait qu’une soirée tranquille changerait de ses nuits à faire rouler les dés, brasser les cartes, observer et encourager les parieurs et joueurs, souriant en voyant leurs économies s’envoler. Il savait bien qu’il ne s’endormirait pas avant les petites heures du matin, mais qui sait? Il pourrait toujours proposer quelques activités avec ses collèges. Où rentrer dans sa loge lui servant aussi de chambres, comme tous les travailleurs du casino avait dans l’immeuble. Lire un bon livre, reprisé quelques chaussettes, relire quelques passages langoureux de lettres d’anciennes flammes…  
Ce dernier point l’intéressait plus que les autres. Il lui semblait qu’il n’y avait pas eu assez d’action dans sa vie intime. Depuis…  
-Grrrrr…  
… Depuis qu’il travaillait pour le diable en personne.  
King Dice tourna sa tête vers le boss, venant à peine de lui apporter son repas du soir, sourcillant.  
-… Quelque chose cloche, monsieur? demanda-t-il, se doutant que ce n’était rien qu’il avait fait, mais tentant de garder un tact et un respect sans borne pour son boss.  
Parfois, il laissait aller la plaisanterie un peu loin, mais seulement quand il était réceptif à une bonne blague. Présentement, il semblait fatigué, alors qu’il n’avait pas quitté son bureau de la journée.  
Il leva ses yeux jaunes vers lui, serrant les dents. Visiblement, ça semblait être un problème personnel. Et dieu sait que le diable, malgré ses sautes d’humeur si évidente et ses crises, pouvait parfois être très secret et discret…! Dice aurait donner 10 ans de paye pour savoir tout ce qu’il leur cachait. Tout ce qu’il lui cachait…  
-… Je vais devoir passé une autre nuit blanche, avec ses papiers à remplir, ses comptes à poster avant les fins déchéance… Ça me tue juste d’y penser…! grommela-t-il, son manager se tournant complètement vers lui, se raclant la gorge.  
-… Monsieur… Je pense que je peux vous venir en aide… Si ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste avec vous, après l’heure de la fermeture…! commenta-t-il.  
Cela signifiait sacrifier l’une de ses rares soirées de congé. Mais le boss semblait vraiment avoir besoin d’aide… Et qui parmi les employés du casino n’accepterait pas quelques sacrifices pour passer la nuit, seul, avec le diable…?  
Ma foi, personne ne serait assez fou pour passé tant de temps sans le moindre secours possible, d’autant que les rumeurs circulaient qu’il avait déjà décapités des clients ayant tenté de rembourser leurs dettes avec des chèques sans fonds ou d’autres scélérats s’étant jouer du diable.  
Dice venait assez régulièrement dans le bureau pour noter toute différence, mais à part les poils du boss au sol, quelques cierges macabres à tête de mort, ce bureau était loin d’être lugubre, et aucune tache de sang n’entachait le parquet.  
-… Si tu insistes, j’aurais en effet besoin de coup de main…! avoua le diable, mais sourcillant. Tu es sûr de toi, Dice…? Si tu offres ton aide, ce n’est pas à remplir mon verre ou m’apporter des cigares… C’est du travail d’intellect…  
-Ohhh, ma tête de dé va exploser…! Non, sérieusement, patron, je sais ce qu’est du travail de papier et je sais aussi que vous n’êtes pas l’expert dans la matière…! Soyez sans crainte, je survivrais à cette épreuve, et vous serez si reconnaissant que je sois resté que vous pourrez considérer avec justesse d’augmenter mon salaire…!  
-Ou le réduire…! commenta le diable, réussissant à baisser le moral de son travailleur.  
Le boss sourit, content de lui, avant commencer à manger et lui conseilla d’aller prendre des forces.  
-Je t’attends pour 7 heures… Juste…! précisa-t-il, Dice hochant la tête avant de prendre congé.  
Ça ne le dérangeait pas de le voir manger, mais il savait que quand le patron lui donnait conger, c’était parce qu’il voulait être seul et rester serait une grave impolitesse…!  
… ou témoigner son intérêt plus que professionnel…!  
Et même si passer la nuit avec son boss ne l’aurait pas déranger… (Il rougit légèrement au double sens, souriant vaguement tout en allant vers sa loge)… il fallait qu’il garde les idées bien clair…!  
C’était son boss. Le diable. Jamais il ne le percevrait autrement que comme un valet, un larbin, un gratte-papier… Oui, ils s’amusaient bien ensemble, avaient un sens de l’humour semblable, la même attirance pour l’argent, le pouvoir, martyriser les faibles et les innocents…  
Non, ils étaient semblables sur plusieurs points…! Mais King Dice était un brin plus extraverti que lui…!  
Il pouvait parler de tout et de rien, et ça ne le gênait nullement d’entendre ses collègues parler de leurs déboire, aussi bien monétaire, amicale ou romantique. Non pas que les femmes qui travaillaient ici soient intéressé dans une relation plus que proffessionnel…! À part le couple de domino, qui était pour ainsi dire « inséparable » et valait mieux que leur amour tienne bon…! Non, ses collègues réussissaient, malgré le fait qu’ils ne puissent sortir du casino, à rencontrer et parfois charmer quelques visiteuses.  
Mais qui ne tomberait pas sous le charme d’un pauvre gars enchaînés au diable, risquant à tout moment d’être liquider pour un faux pas?  
Bien sûr, Wheezy et Chips beurraient épais quand ils contaient leurs vies et ils avaient plusieurs fangirls. King Dice aurait souhaiter avoir leur impudence, mais il était trop pris à s’occuper du casino, veiller à ce que le boss ne manque de rien et enfin se payer la tête des pauvres damnés qui vendaient leurs âmes contre X raison tout à fin loufoque et stupide…!  
Et même s’il avait eu l’occasion, il n’était pas sûr comment s’y prendre, ou si le boss verrait la chose d’un bon œil.  
Ma foi, non pas qu’il était son favori…! Ou que sa vie personnelle intéressait le diable…! Mais il lui posait régulièrement des questions, à savoir :  
-Tu te plais ici, Dice? Tu ne manques de rien? Si tu as un souci avec quelqu’un, tu dois me le dire… Un patron doit savoir ce genre de détail, tu saisis? Pour le bien du casino…  
King Dice avait plus l’impression qu’il se souciait de « son » bien et il avait envie de croire que ses sentiments pour son employeur n’était pas puéril ou vouez à l’échec.  
Mais il serait mort de honte plutôt que de lui en parler directement…!  
Non, il avait confiance en son professionnalisme…! Même si le diable était l’être le plus captivant, puissant et envoûtant qu’il avait jamais rencontrer, cette nuit se passerait comme les autres…! Jamais son patron ne saurait à quoi il pensait quand il le regarderait et il serait trop occuper par le travail pour songer à lui autrement que comme son employeur…!

Il fut quand même surpris que son boss lui présente dès son arrivé sa boîte de courrier. Non, ce n’était pas la dimension d’une boîte, c’était quasiment une caisse assez grosse pour transporter un bébé éléphant…!  
-… Depuis… combien de temps vous les accumulez? demanda Dice, légèrement mal à l’aise.  
-Seulement 2 semaines… Mais je suis le Diable! Essaie d’imaginer le nombre de missive que reçoit mon compétiteur au paradis?! blagua le diable, mais perdant son entrain quand ses yeux glissa sur ses lettres.  
C’était quasiment impossible…! Dice voyait le postier venir le matin, sifflotant. Et il donnait en moyenne 3 lettres par jour. Sûrement son boss avait laissé ses missives s’accumuler depuis des mois…!  
Mais, une règle importante à suivre pour ne pas périr au service du diable : ne jamais le contredire! Donc, s’il disait deux semaines, ce serait deux semaines!  
Peut-être par contre Dice ne s’offrirait plus à l’aider à régler ses papiers…! 

Dice réussit à convaincre son boss de lui laisser trier ses lettres. Il fit trois piles distinctes afin de savoir ce qui était le plus pressant, ce qui devait être vu et ce qui pouvait être envoyer dans les feux de la genèse sans gêne.  
Compte, publicité et insultes à jeté puis enfin le charmant "autre", ramassis de tout et n’importe qui portait le nom direct du diable et qui semblait assez sérieux pour être vue.  
Il fallut trois heures à Dice pour toute les trier mais enfin, il restait juste environ 60 lettres dans les comptes et 40 dans les autres. Satan siffla, impressionné, s’étant durant ce temps occuper des comptes du casino, comptant la recette de cette semaine.  
-Excellent, Dice… Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais t’y connaître en papier…! commenta-t-il, le dé hocha sa tête mais se frottant les yeux, se sentant déjà épuisé. Hum… Je vais aller chercher une bouteille au bar… Je t’en ramène deux, trois?  
-Une me suffira amplement, patron…! rétorqua Dice en souriant, malgré lui sensible de son attention à son égard.  
En d’autres temps, le diable l’aurait envoyer lui chercher ses consommations et ne l’auraient peut-être pas inviter à boire avec lui. Mais une complicité grandissait alors que le diable lui donnait du travail qu’il se réservait juste à lui, le laissait rentrer dans son monde.  
Cela fit sourire Dice, se levant de son siège et s’étirant, habituer à rester des heures debout, mais assis, ce n’était pas la même chose…!  
Le boss revint 3 minutes plus tard, trois bouteilles avec lui. Une dans chacune de ses mains, l’autre pendant à sa queue fourchu, s'enroulant au goulot. Dice voulut le décharger, se demandant si sa queue n’était pas trop gracile pour porter ce genre de colis. Le diable grimaça, relevant sa queue et son employé manqua avoir la bouteille en pleine tronche.  
-Du calme, mon gars! Bon sang, tu aurais du me le dire que tu mourrais de soif…! s’écria le diable, se tournant, posant les bouteilles dans ses mains et en débouchant une avec ses griffes.  
-N… Non, ce n’est pas tant ça…, avoua Dice, mais se sentant trop ridicule pour lui demander franchement si sa queue ne faiblissait pas.  
Peut-être que son boss s’était douter de ses interrogations, car il balança la bouteille au bout de sa queue, la baissant et la dressant comme s’il lui faisait faire des exercices.  
-Allons, Dice… Ne sois pas timide… Tu penses qu’elle n’a aucune force, juste parce qu’elle est mince, c’est ça…? demanda-t-il, finissant par poser la troisième bouteille, avant de tendre le bout de sa queue sous le menton de Dice.  
Le manager déglutit en sentant une caresse sur son visage, le diable se servant négligemment deux verres durant ce temps, ne le regardant même pas.  
-Elle est aussi agile qu’une main et plus rapide… Je n’ai jamais calculer sa force, mais je n’ai pas de mal à étrangler les malappris avec…, expliqua son boss, avant de sentir une résistance.  
Il leva les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant que sa queue serrait à présent le poignet de Dice.  
-… Est-elle douée d’une vie propre…? Ou…? demanda Dice, rouge, gêné et légèrement inquiet, le diable pestant.  
Le bout en triangle caressait encore la joue de Dice, mais sûrement avait-il retint d’instinct la main qui tentait de le repousser.  
-Ne fait juste rien pour la contrarier…, répliqua le diable, la ramenant aisément à lui et la tenant dans sa main, la comprimant et le bout se débattit.  
« Il la punit? » songea Dice, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.  
Il n’aurait jamais cru que son boss avait une queue douée d’une propre conscience… À moins qu’elle n’obéissait qu’à quelques impulsions, ce qui serait plus logique.  
-… On se remet au travail? demanda Dice pour changer de sujet, mais le patron lui tendit un verre, l’œil plissé.  
-Bois un coup… La nuit n’est pas encore fini, il faut aussi que je comptes mes nouveaux contrats, que je m’assure qu’aucun ne manque…!  
Son valet hocha la tête, buvant debout mais observant distraitement son boss.  
Sa queue s’était calmer, bougeant à nouveau comme une queue le ferait. Ondulant, dépassant du siège derrière le bureau où le diable était assis. En levant les yeux, King Dice observa le visage calme du patron, savourant l’alcool en fermant les yeux. Sans être observer, il le dévisagea avec plus d’insistance, observant la ligne de ses épaules, la fourrure le couvrant mais suivant la forme de ses muscles. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses jambes, mais il se remémorait qu’ils étaient un peu plus musclé que ses bras. Son dos moins fourni en poils, des fesses bien fourni en fourrure mais donnant encore plus envie de les…!  
Le manager changea brutalement de point de vue, mais si vite que s’il avait eu un cou, il aurait craqué d’une terrible façon. Non, qu’est-ce qui se passait?! Il venait juste de commencer à boire et voilà que ses pensées vagabondaient sur de dangereux territoires! À moins de 3 mètres du boss!  
Le diable rouvrit les yeux presque aussitôt, voyant ceux de Dice baissé au sol, finissant son verre d’une traite puis se remettre au travail comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Il garda le silence, mais sourit intérieurement, prenant pour sa part la pile des lettres « Autres », les lisant distraitement, observant du coin de l’œil les agissements de Dice.  
À mesure que les minutes passaient, et à mesure que Dice, n’arrivant plus à contrôler son esprit embrumé, pensait à son boss hors du milieu professionnel. En enfer, fouettant des damnés. Dans sa maison, cuisinant un festin en sifflotant. Dans son bain, sous une douche brûlante, un sourire satisfait et complaisant aux lèvres. Dans son lit, sur le point de…  
Dice se servit un 4ième verres, plus qu’embarrasser, n’arrivant pas à chasser ses images de sa tête, avant d’entendre un doux ricanement. Il leva lentement ses yeux effrayés sur son boss, ce dernier croisant les mains, les lettres étalés devant lui, l’observant en semblant bien s’amuser.  
-… Tu as un problème, Dice…? Tu sembles mal…, commenta-t-il, mais avec un large sourire, faisant sentir son serviteur encore plus mal.  
« Pourquoi?! Il y a des tonnes de personnes plus intéressantes que le diable! … Non, en fait, non, pas vraiment, mais quand même! C’est pas une raison pour débloquer maintenant! Il faut que je répondes à ses lettres, que je ne manque pas de demander au boss de verser ces sommes d’argent aux livreurs et investisseurs…! Je dois garder la tête sur les épaules, je ne dois pas…! »  
-Tu sembles incroyablement tendu…! commenta le démon, finissant de cocher quelques cases de ce qui semblait être un questionnaire avant de se lever. Je peux peut-être t’aider…  
-Je vais fort bien, j’ai juste un peu ch-Oh! commença Dice mais se taisant, son boss venait de lui agripper fermement les épaules.  
Il lui enleva ensuite son veston mauve et défit lentement son nœud papillon, alors que sa queue semblait caresser négligemment sa jambe. Si auparavant Dice rougissait, à présent il devait être rouge homard.  
-… B… Boss…? demanda-t-il, le diable lui massant distraitement les épaules en observant son torse, toujours couvert de ses autres habits avant de se redresser, la queue le lâchant aussi.  
-Avec tous ses vêtements, normal que tu ailles chaud… J’espère que tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur le travail…, railla-t-il, retournant s’asseoir.  
Si Dice avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses tâches, à présent que le diable l’avait dévêtu et l’avait observer avec ce regard pesant, il se posait mille et une question, sa moustache retroussé. Et il mourrait littéralement de curiosité de savoir pourquoi son boss faisait ça. Pour se moquer? Pour le tenter? Parce qu’il avait envie de plus qu’une relation professionnelle? Non, si c’était le cas, il ne tournerait pas autour du pot, il serait direct…!  
Dice conserva une poker face, parce que de un, il ne pouvait pas être plus rouge que ça, de deux, témoigner sa nervosité le trahirait ou le ferait paraître pour un parfait incapable. Et même s’il était troublé, même s’il était un peu en manque de chaleur et de tendresse et que le diable ne semblait pas indifférent, il refusait de témoigner de la faiblesse devant lui…  
Il passait à travers 50 des comptes, en 2 heures, réussissant à calmer ses ardeurs. Mais il finit par entendre une sorte de râle de l’autre côté du bureau et il se figea. Il n’avait osé regarder son boss, de peur que ses pensées peu orthodoxes lui reviennent en tête. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il vit Satan couvrir sa bouche, semblant écoeuré, le regard fiévreux.  
-… Quelque chose ne va pas…? demanda Dice, avant de réaliser qu’il y avait plus que trois bouteilles sur la table.  
Il devait en avoir 7 à présent, toutes étaient vides. Il pouvait boire autant que ça?!  
-… Comment tu fais…?! râla le diable, frustré, et Dice cru sur le coup qu’il parlait « tenir à l’alcool ».  
-Et bien… Je me contente de ne pas dépasser mon quôta, monsieur…  
-Non, pas ça…! répliqua le diable en ayant un geste circulaire pour montrer les bouteilles, avant de ramener ses mains sur son torse. Comment tu fais pour contrôler ses pulsions? Tes désirs?!  
King Dice se demanda comment son boss savait, quoi que s’il s’était observer de l’extérieur, peut-être qu’il aurait pu deviner le cours de ses pensées. À moins que…  
-Boss… Ne me dites pas… vous pouvez lire les pensées…? demanda Dice, se sentant devenir blanc comme un drap.  
-… Seulement les pensées précurseurs d’un péché… Je n’abuse pas de ce pouvoir… Mais c’était marrant de savoir ce que tu pensais sur moi…, grommela le diable, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais semblant quand même en souffrance, tremblant.  
Dice se fichait d’un seul coup de l’état de son boss, plus concerné sur son avenir. Quoi?! Non, c’était impossible…! Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que le patron pouvait faire ça! Il avait tout entendu? Sa queue? Ses muscles? Ses fesses?! Et ses fantasmes?!!!  
Le pauvre se couvrit le visage, sentant qu’il allait mourir de honte, avant de réaliser que le boss était étrangement silencieux.  
-… Pardon si je suis curieux… Mais pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas fâché, quand j’ai pensée ça…? demanda Dice, mal à l’aise, mais la curiosité étant plus forte.  
Le diable se mit à rougir et son employé crut deviner pourquoi. Mais il voulait l’entendre lui dire.  
-… C’est pas évident…? demanda le diable, serrant ses biceps, montrant les dents.  
-Pas vraiment…! répliqua Dice, voulant qu’il s’humilie à son tour.  
-Tu es quelqu’un d’intelligent…! pria le diable, mais semblant sur le point de pleurer, ne voulant visiblement pas le lui dire.  
-Et quelqu’un d’intelligent vous laisserait régler vos soucis seul… J’emporte ses documents pour les corriger dans ma lo-, commença le manager, se levant, la pile de missives restantes en mains.  
Elles s’envolèrent quand le diable appât Dice et le colla au mur, montrant ses crocs, son corps s’imbriquant dans le sien.  
-Tu m’allumes, espèce de gros con, dégénéré, andouille à la libido fragile!!! Comment ça se fait que tu peux cesser comme ça d’avoir des pensées impurs sur moi?! Comment tu fais pour oublier d’un claquement de doigt tes désirs sur ma personne?! Comment tu peux m’être supérieur et faire ce que je suis incapable?!!!  
Dice colla un doigt sur sa bouche, passa son autre main autour de sa taille. Ça semblait trop beau pour être réel. Peut-être était-il mort et que ce n’était qu’un rêve avant de tomber en enfer? Il n’en avait cure… Le diable se présentait à lui, gémissant, implorant son toucher, sa tendresse, son honnêteté dans ses sentiments. Dice mentirait s’il avouait ne convoiter que son corps. Il était beau et sexy, si on aime les hommes poilus, mais il aimait encore davantage son esprit croche, ses sautes d’humeur et ses crises, comme celle qu’il lui faisait.  
-… Tu penses sérieusement que je peux t’oublier en claquant des doigts…? Je suis un pro, je peux me concentrer sur le travail, même si tu te couchais sur le bureau et me caresserais avec ta queue chaque centimètres de mon corps, même si je mourrais littéralement d’envie…, commenta Dice, mais sachant après avoir dit ses mots que s’était un mensonge.  
Comme pour le tester, le diable glissa sa queue fourchu sous ses habits et lui caressa l’estomac, un rictus amusé et sensible aux lèvres.  
-Oh, vraiment? Ça peut s’arranger…! commenta le diable, léchant un côté de sa tête, Dice se sentant frémir.  
-Non… Patron… Je…! commença le pauvre homme, le diable l’écoutant à moitié, déboutonnant les autres habits sur son torse avant de passer une main sur ses pectoraux, la glissant sur son ventre, alors que sa queue se glissait dans son pantalon.  
-Dis-moi que tu n’as pas envie de moi…! blagua le diable, lui prenant le menton pour l’obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Dice ne savait pas quelle genre de bête qu’il avait réveillé, et il était aussi effrayé qu’excité, sentant des larmes naître aux coins de ses yeux.  
-Boss… oh, boss… Wheezy et les autres vont tellement me tuer, s’ils apprennent que…! commença-t-il, ses mains gantés s’agrippant au dos de son patron, ce dernier poussant un petit râle.  
-Qui s’en préoccupe…? Je sais que tu te sens seul, pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour le savoir… Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que tu avais envie d’être baiser par ton boss…! grommela le diable.  
Dice avait beau se sentir seul, il avait sa fierté. Il le repoussa délicatement, les séparant, le diable écarquillant les yeux, trop médusé par ce changement d’attitude pour se fâcher.  
-… Qui a parler de sexe, boss? Et pourquoi « je » devrais me faire baiser?! répliqua Dice, semblant trouver ça drôle, mais se sentant insulter.  
Le diable cligna des yeux mais se mit à grogner. Visiblement, il pensait qu’avec son pouvoir et son titre, il était évident qu’il serait en contrôle. Il ne s’attendait pas retrouver de la résistance, mais il aurait du s’en douter. C’était Dice, King Dice… Son bras droit et se prenant alors pour le plus important mortel d’Inkwell.  
-J’ai envie de sexe! s’énerva le diable, les poings serrés, se disant que s’il était clair, peut-être que Dice comprendrait.  
-Qui n’en a pas envie?! Non, il faut tenir compte de nos rapports professionnels, l’image que nous voulons montrer au public, les problèmes pouvant ressortir de ce genre de relation…, commenta Dice, mais s’amusant follement de l’air de plus en plus fâché et fatigué de son boss.  
-Dice, tu vas me rendre fou! Tu as envie de moi!!! s’écria-t-il, Dice rougissant, s’écrasant sur le mur.  
-… Oui, certes… Mais moi, ma raison me parle plus que mes envies…! Si je faisais tout ce que j’avais envie, on repeindrait le casino et un musicien jouerait à journée longue du blues et du swing…!  
-Tu penses que je ne me prives pas?! Si tu savais toutes les idées malsaines qui naissaient dans mon esprit! À chaque minute de la journée! gronda le diable, semblant souffrir juste de s’en rappeler, Dice n’ayant pas vraiment de peines.  
-Tu es le diable…! Tu es en pouvoir d’exaucer la moindre envie possible et imaginable…! Excepté quand cela concerne une autre personne que toi…! commenta-t-il, les mains sur les hanches, le diable semblant se consumer de rage, avant de le prendre par le poignet, le tirant hors du bureau.  
Ils prirent par la porte du fond qui menait à un couloir qui menait à une petite pièce avec un gouffre.  
-… Vous n’allez pas vraiment…? demanda Dice, le diable ricanant.  
-Je vais me gêner…! commenta-t-il, mais son serviteur le saisit par les bras avec fougue.  
-Non, pas l’enfer! On peut avoir du sexe ici, mais pas là-bas! Tu sais que les mortels y perdent la raison! Et c’est pas l’endroit le plus romantique, alors, bonjours l’odeur et la moisissure!  
Le diable grimaçant, songeur, peut-être un brin insulté qu’il critique l’enfer. Mais il finit par hocher les épaules et le tira vers sa chambre, empruntant une porte dans le couloir sombre où il venait de passé. Le lit double était couvert d’un édredon rouge où le diable sauta, ayant relâcher Dice. Il regarda le plafond marron avant de glisser ses yeux sur son valet.  
-… Tu viens?  
Dice songea un instant que s’il voulait s’enfuir, c’était le moment ou jamais. Mais il avait vraiment envie d’être avec le boss…! Il n’avait peut-être pas envie de devenir sa poule de luxe, répondant à ses envies bestiaux, mais il se disait que le patron n’était pas une bête et qu’ils pourraient sûrement avoir une relation normale… Une relation basé sur le respect. Et qu’est-ce qu’il ne ferait pas pour caresser ses fesses?!  
Il enleva sa chemise, découvrant un torse blanc et lisse sans marque ou imperfection, prouvant qu’il ne s’était pas beaucoup battu et qu’il ne se laissait pas toucher… Il s’installa confortablement sur l’édredon, avant de glisser un doigt dans la fourrure de son boss, enroulant ses poils en boucle, tenant sa tête dans une main, accoudés, coucher sur le côté, souriant à son patron. Le diable regardait le plafond, souriant, semblant attendre quelque chose.  
-… Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse…? demanda enfin Dice, curieux.  
-… J’aimerais que tu te remettes à avoir des pensées lubriques sur moi…! avoua le diable, Dice se demandant jusqu’à quel point ça pouvait l’exciter.  
Mais ce n’était pas difficile, d’autant plus qu’il pouvait joindre la pensée à l’action.  
« Hum… Il a un torse musclé, je m’en doutais… pourquoi tant de poils…? Ils sont doux, mais personne ne pourrai se douter qu’il a ses abdominaux… Hum… Ses épaules, ses bras bien développés… Oh, est-ce que j’oses toucher ses cuisses? Il est une heure du matin, il est peut-être trop tôt pour…! »  
-Touche-moi les cuisses…, railla le diable avant de rougir, réalisant que s’il voulait garder le contrôle, il ne devrait pas tant donner ce genre d’ordre.  
Dice gloussa mais lui obéit et il se sentit fondre, sentant sa chaleur sous ses mains, ses frémissements de plaisir, son souffre s’accélérant.  
-Satan, je ne savais pas que tu étais si sensible…! commenta son valet, souriant, le diable n’osant pas avouer qu’il n’avait pas eu de sexe ou de mains délicates et douces pour le caresser depuis des centaines d’année.  
Sans parler que c’était Dice…! Peut-être qu’il était son employé préféré, mais il était plus que ça pour lui…! Il lui faisait confiance, sur tellement de points. Oui, il avait ses défauts, et parfois, il préfèrerait avoir des travailleurs plus forts et plus acharnés. Mais il ne se débarrasserait pas de Dice pour tout l’or du monde…! Surtout pas quand il pensait à son corps comme il le pensait, pas quand il était avec lui avec ce sourire honnête, tendre, mielleux, conquis. Le diable sentait son cœur perdre des battements, détestant perdre le contrôle mais se laissant sombrer avec plaisir dans cette douce folie.  
Il fallut que sa queue lui joue des tours et caresse le visage de Dice, ses épaules, lui chatouille les aisselles, son amoureux reculant en riant.  
-Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux, toi? Tu veux de l’attention? demanda Dice, la prenant sans presser, la caressant avant de poser un baiser sur la pointe, le diable devenant rouge écrevisse. Tu es maligne, mais je t’aime bien… Bien sûr, pas autant que ton boss ici présent…!  
Sur ce, Dice se mit à nicher des baisés sur le corps du diable, celui-ci avait l’impression qu’il allait imploser tellement c’était doux et soyeux.  
-Ne baves pas…! pria simplement le diable, alors que sa queue caressait de plus en plus vite la cuisse de Dice, semblant vouloir passé pour sa part à l’étape suivante.  
-Hum! fit Dice, s’arrêtant, le souffle court. D… Satan…! Ta queue, elle…  
-Elle n’est pas la seule, enlève ce pantalon! ordonna le diable, mais Dice le prit par le visage.  
-… Pas sans un baiser…! répliqua Dice, les yeux brillants, et le diable ne vit rien contre lui obéir, pour cette fois.  
Il le prit et l’embrassa fougueusement, sa queue cessant de serrer et frotter sa cuisse, glissant alors amoureusement sur le dos de Dice, dessinant des marques invisibles sur sa peau. Le dé tremblait, il n’avait jamais ressentit rien de tel. Même si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il était dans les bras d’un homme, le diable le submergeait d’une tendresse et d’une aura de chaleur. Il se demandait s’il n’utilisait pas de la magie pour le faire sentir aussi bien, mais il s’en fichait un peu. S’il pouvait lui avouer l’aimer en retour, il saurait qu’il n’était plus sur Terre mais au Paradis.  
-Maintenant…, souffla le diable mais Dice ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, l’embrassant à nouveau, une main derrière sa nuque, une autre descendant à la base de son dos.  
Le diable sentit des larmes montés à ses yeux, sentant plus que la passion, mais un amour infini de son partenaire. Non… Il ne méritait pas tant… Il se sentait sale, n’ayant eut envie de Dice que quand il avait flatter son corps, quand il s’était conduit comme un idiot, rouge comme une écrevisse mais s’acharnant à travailler, malgré son trouble. Il avait envie de lui, mais il ne pourrait pas lui donner ce qu’il lui demandait, à travers ses baisés, à travers tout ses gestes, ses mots.  
Pourtant, il ne se ferait pas prier, quand Dice finirait par enlever ce pantalon… Il ferait mieux d’être près et consentant, parce qu’il ne promettait plus d’être gentil…!  
-Satan… Oh, Lucifer…! murmura Dice, alors que le diable lui mordillait un téton.  
Il se figea et toute la chaleur du grand lit se volatilisa.  
« … Oh bon sang, qu’est-ce j’ai fait?!!! » songea Dice, ne pensant pas qu’il pourrait tuer l’ambiance avec juste quelques mots.  
Le diable le repoussa lentement, le regard lourd mais distant, ne voulant visiblement pas le critiquer lui. Non, quelque chose qu’il avait dit lui avait déplu, et il n’était plus intéressé par le désir.  
-Je… Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait…?! demanda Dice, ayant l’impression d’être puni pour un crime qu’il n’avait pas commis.  
-Lucifer… c’est mon nom, mais un nom que je n’aime pas qu’on utilise en ma présence…, commenta simplement le diable, lui tournant le dos.  
Dice baissa ses yeux et vit sa queue s’enroulant sur elle-même, semblant triste, elle-aussi.  
Dice la saisit et la baisa, la détendant, le bout en fourche lui caressa la joue, tendrement.  
-… Je regrette, Satan…, commenta Dice, s’avançant vers lui et posant une main sur son épaule.  
-… Tu n’as pas à t’excuser… Il y a des choses sur mon passé que personne ne sait…, grommela le diable, ne le repoussant pas mais ne l’invitant plus à des tendresses.  
Dice soupira, se disant aussi que tout avait été trop beau, trop vite.  
-… Peut-être qu’un jour… Vous souhaitez m’en parler…? demanda Dice, avant de s’asseoir.  
-… Oui. Peut-être…, grommela le diable avant de sentir les spring du lit bouger sous lui.  
Il tourna la tête et vit que Dice s’était lever, commençant à se rhabiller.  
-… Qu’est-ce que tu fais? demanda le diable, surpris.  
-…? Il me semble que c’est clair… Je retourne finir mon travail et nous reprendrons cette « activité » un autre soir que vous serez plus en moral…! commenta Dice, faisant tout pour ne pas paraître vexer ou triste de comment la soirée finissait.  
Il devrait être reconnaissant. L’amant du diable?! Qui accepterait de son plein gré une telle chose…! Il avait été assez fou pour penser quelques secondes qu’il pourrait avoir une relation sérieuse, mais cette saute d’humeur devait être un signe qu’il ne devait pas sombrer dans pareille folie… Non, il ne devrait pas désirer son propre patron, il devrait être plus fort que ça…  
Même s’il était drôle, puissant et d’une beauté sauvage…  
Le diable grimaça à sa remarque mais finit par lui tourner le dos, frustré.  
-Très bien! Fini ses dossiers. Quand je reviendrais dans mon bureau, je veux que tu sois partit, toute la pièce nickel, que je puisse manger au sol! s’écria-t-il, frustré, Dice fermant les yeux en souriant tristement.  
Il n’avait pas changé… Il boudait comme un enfant quand il n’avait pas ce qu’il voulait. Pourrait-il suivre au moins la même idée plus que 5 minutes de temps…?  
Il s’en allait pour partir, n’osant jamais rester quand il lui donnait congé, mais quelque chose le retint. Sa queue? Elle retenait son poignet et la pointe fourchu s’était glissé sous son gant, lui caressant sa paume. Le dé avait beau ne pas avoir de queue, il savait bien que ce geste signifiait « Reste! ».  
Le valet hésita avant de se rassoir sur le lit, le bruit des springs alertant le diable, tendant l’oreille sans pour autant bouger.  
-… Après réflexion, je ne serais bon à rien, à l’heure qu’il est… Serait-ce trop vous demander, boss, si je souhaitais rester me reposer quelques heures… Ici…?  
Le diable ne prit pas long à répondre.  
-Quand nous sommes en privé, tutoies-moi. Et avant de te coucher, je t’en conjures… Enlève tes chaussettes! somma-t-il, Dice sursautant mais ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.  
Il n’était peut-être pas son amant mais il avait déjà fait un bon pas dans sa vie privé, se couchant habiller sous l’édredon, sentant la queue du diable lui caresser le bras, le faisant sourire. Mais il n’osa pour sa part aller dans l’espace vital de son boss. Il attendit, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le diable se déplaça. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha la tête de Dice dans son torse poilu. Le mortel respira doucement, faisant sourire un instant son boss avant qu’il ne ferme les yeux et qu’il semble tomber endormis dans cette position.  
Pour sa part, Dice ne dormit pas beaucoup, mais il se sentit plus reposer que bien d’autres nuits précédentes. Cette proximité, ce sentiment de protection, de respect… C’était plus qu’il n’avait jamais souhaiter obtenir…! Si le diable aurait formulé le vœux qu’ils dorment tout les soirs coller comme deux frères siamois, Dice aurait attendu pour donner une réponse affirmative, seulement pour la forme, pour ne pas paraître trop dépendant et soumis.  
En parlant d’indépendance… Le cadran montrait 5 heures du matin quand Dice se leva délicatement, enlevant le bras du diable de sur lui, souriant tristement. Il était si paisible, endormi. Cela lui faisait de la peine de le quitter avant son réveil. Mais il n’avait pas non plus envie que les autres travailleurs arrivent dans le casino et le surprenne, sortant du bureau du boss, les vêtements fripés, les yeux encore endormis. Il pourrait prétexter toutes les excuses possibles, à part une séance de torture, personne ne pourrait le croire…!  
Non, pour son honneur et pour celui du patron, il valait mieux qu’il retourne dans sa loge, se change et se prépare pour une autre journée, comme le parfait employé et le plus joyeux manager qu’un casino avait eu. Ce rôle lui allait comme un gant, il était littéralement né pour vivre des jeux et des paries. Mais assumer une relation avec le boss?  
« Quel relation…? » songea Dice, laissant une note au patron sur son bureau, avant de finir de mettre son nœud papillon et quitter les lieux en catimini.  
Ils étaient peut-être intéresser l’un part l’autre, mais ils n’étaient ni des amants, ni rattachés par la moindre promesse…! Dice espérait seulement que le boss ne le narguerait pas trop longtemps en gardant sous silence cette histoire pendant des jours, voir des semaines… Il souhaitait ardemment lui témoigner son affection sans borne, sans parler cette proximité… hum!  
Cette histoire était bien plus excitante que toutes ses lettres de fans réunis ou toutes les conquêtes de Wheezy et Chips! Ah! S’il pouvait leur raconter ça, ils seraient boucher du sang froid qu’il avait fait preuve, hier soir.  
Bien sûr, il garda le silence, et le lendemain matin, les employés se retrouvèrent à l’heure d’ouverture à leurs postes. On souligna que King Dice était d’une humeur très joyeuse. Certains de ses collègues se demandèrent pourquoi, exactement…  
 


	2. Chapitre 2 : La métamorphose

-Il a dormi 8 heures et plus? demanda Phear Laps, le squelette.  
-Il a mangé un vrai déjeuner? suggéra Hopus Pocus, une carotte à moitié manger dans la main.  
-Non, allons…! répliqua Pip, rajustant son chapeau sur sa tête.  
-C’est qu’il a trouvé l’amour…! commenta Dot, clignant des cils, Wheezy non loin s’étouffa, crachant des nuages noirs, Mr Chimes lui caressant le dos, sourcillant.  
-Pardi, l’ami! Je sais bien que la cigarette, c’est pas bon pour les poumons, mais là…! commença Mangosteen, sourcillant, faisant rougir de colère le cigare vivant.  
-Du calme, Mango! Keuf keuf! C’est Pip-Dot qui m’arrache les cordes vocales. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire de telle baliverne…?!  
Les deux moitiés de domino échangèrent un regard complice, avant de rougir.  
-Ma foi, ce n’est pas difficile…! J’étais pareil après avoir rencontré ma jolie Dot…! commenta Pip, Dot se couvrant le front avec une main.  
-Oh, grand fou…! fit-elle en clignant des yeux, rougissant, Hopus Pocus en perdant presque l’appétit.  
-Mais… Avec qui? demanda Phear Lap, écarquillant les yeux.  
Chips se pointa du doigt, un sourire gêné aux lèvres mais Mr Chimes lui donna un coup de cymbale derrière la tête, l’envoyant voler en petits jetons. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre forme, sous le rire des autres employés.  
-Un peu de sérieux, messieurs! Nous sommes des professionnels...! s’écria King Dice, rajustant sa boucle, sourcillant, mécontent de ce raffut.  
-Hum, King Dice…! commença Chips, prudemment. On peut savoir ce qui vous rend de si bonne humeur?  
-Hum? Je ne suis pas plus joyeux que d’habitude…! mentit le manager, Dot souriant.  
-Comment elle s’appelle? fit-elle, Wheezy grognant.  
-Vous allez arrêter, tout les deux? King Dice a un cœur de pierre! Jamais il…!  
-Oh, ça ne concerne en rien le casino…! répliqua poliment King Dice, mais souriant au domino, les deux souriant, ayant affirmation : il y avait quelqu’un!  
Mais tous les autres employés blêmirent.  
-… Ouh ouh AH AH!  
-Non, bien sûr que non, Chimes, je ne lui donne pas tes bananes…! commenta King Dice avec un sourire obligeant, le singe se calmant. Non, elle est… Non, je ne vous ferais pas perdre votre temps…  
Mais voilà que tous ses collègues le guettaient, même les Tipsy Troop et Pirouletta s’approchèrent, curieux. King Dice sourcilla avant de soupirer, se prenant le menton. Il avait pensé que ça passerait inaperçu, mais pourquoi avait-il cette envie puéril de crier sur les toits, de se vanter comme un jeune faon?!  
« Je l’ai trouvé! Et il m’aime aussi! Et vous n’aurez jamais cette relation avec le boss! Ah! Dans les dents! »  
Non, ce ne serait ni aimable, ni sensé de dire un truc pareil… Mieux valait brouiller les cartes.  
-Je suis sortie tard, hier soir… J’ai croisé cette délicieuse dame, elle vient rarement ici, vous ne la connaitriez pas… Mais nous avons parlé, elle me fait rire… Elle a un de ses caractères mais elle ne semble pas indifférente à mes charmes… J’espère avoir de ses nouvelles dans les prochains jours, mais je ne pense pas qu’elle aille des raisons de me tenir à distance… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…  
Cette brève incursion dans sa vie privé eut l’effet escompté…! Pour les dames, il était un romantique et preux chevalier, prenant le temps de courtiser sa belle et lui laissant de la distance pour mieux la laisser languir…! Pour les hommes, il était un Casanova, un maître de la séduction, et s’éloignait d’elle seulement pour mieux l’amadouer et la laisser s’étioler de désir et de regret de ne pas l’avoir à ses côtés.  
Wheezy et Chips, les vrais courtisans du casino, parurent surpris, impressionnés et envieux, voulant plus de détails, sûrement pour copier son style, mais Dice refusa de donner de description ou le nom de la belle…!  
Seul Hopus Pocus et Phear Lap ne semblaient pas tant intéresser par les histoires romantiques de leur pair. L’un était un lapin, un magicien et surtout un homme égoïste, voulant améliorer ses tours pour ses prochaines représentations. L’autre était l’esprit d’un parieur fanatique, étant quasiment mort dans le stade de course. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient d’intérêts pour les relations humaines, alors, romantique? Piff!  
Mr Chimes était un drôle de oustiti, et même s’il semblait un simple jouet pour certain, il donna ses commentaires à Dice, le faisant sourire de côté, lui disant « qu’à son époque », aucune poupée ne lui résistait, il était le plus mignon de la bande.  
-Je n’en doute nullement…! Et peut-être viendrais-je te voir pour quelques conseils, mon poilu camarade…! commenta Dice, mais pensant intérieurement « quand les poules auront des dents et des cornes sur leurs têtes! »  
King Dice pria de ne pas souffler mot de la chose au patron, n’ayant pas envie qu’il pense que cela nuirait au travail.  
-Nous sommes tous des employés modèles…! Je n’aurais vraiment pas envie d’être renvoyer simplement parce que je vois quelqu’un…! commenta Dice, les autres lui assurant qu’ils tiendraient leurs langues.  
La blague! Quand il pensait que c’était du patron qu’il parlait en parlant de cette « jolie dame ». Bien sûr, il ne se sentait ni près ni capable d’assumer la vérité. Ce n’était qu’un début de relation. Et même à ses amis proches, avant de devenir le larbin du diable, il ne se vantait pas d’être séduit par les hommes.  
Alors, d’être séduit par le diable…!  
Son sourire se glaça comme une gelé au congélateur, le regard un peu dans le vague. En pensant à ça d’un regard plus réaliste, est-ce que le boss ne se jouait pas de lui? On parlait du diable…!  
« … Non…! » répondit en lui-même Dice, mais son caractère auto-protecteur lui stipulait de garder ses défenses hautes…!  
Le matiné avança bien et il ne fut pas tant surpris de ne pas voir le patron se pointer. Dormait-il toujours? Où était-il trop gêné par la nuit précédente pour bouger? Il avait bien dit qu’il le trouvait supérieur à lui pour si bien contrôler ses pulsions et envies… À cette idée, il ricana, flattée plus que jamais, jouant avec ses cartes, ignorant presque les clients, ces derniers attendant de se faire servir.  
-Hum-hum! fit un homme chauve, sourcillant, retroussant son mono-sourcil. Ça vient?  
-Oh, toute suite, mon brave..! répliqua Dice, rougissant.  
Il ne se permit plus ensuite de perdre son temps à penser à hier soir. Comme il l’aurait dit au diable, c’était un pro, et la job passait avant le reste. Mais rendu à 3 heures de l’après-midi, il commença à s’inquiéter.  
Il aurait préféré aller vérifier par lui-même mais il demanda à Wheezy d’aller s’assurer que le boss ne manquait de rien.  
-J’ai déjà essayé de le voir… Il aime bien un cigare après son déjeuner. Et bien, figure-toi qu’il ne répondait pas quand je frappais. Mieux, sa porte est barrée! D’après moi, il nous fait encore une de ses sautes d’humeur…! commenta le cigare, ne s’inquiétant pas pour autant.  
Dice aurait pu accepter l’explication, mais avec la veille, il préfèrerait lui parler pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Heureusement, il avait un téléphone dans son bureau…!  
Son patron répondit, semblant fatigué et en colère.  
-… Qui s’est…?  
-C’est King Dice…, commenta le manager en souriant, n’étant pas décourager par son ton mordant.  
-Oh, tu tombes à pic…! J’ai un souci…, commenta le diable.  
Son ton de voix devint plus doux, Dice souriant d’avantage.  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider…?  
-Ça ne te tuerais pas de me tutoyer d’avantage, espèce de lèche-botte…! s’énerva son boss, faisant glousser son employé.  
-Bien… Certes… Alors, passez une bonne nuit…? demanda-t-il, le diable hésitant avant de répondre.  
-… Sans… Sans commentaire…! répliqua-t-il, et le dé devina qu’il était gêné d’en reparler.  
-Désolé de n’avoir pu rester avec toi pour te servir le déjeuner au lit…! commenta Dice, jouant avec le fils téléphonique distraitement, devinant les expressions que faisait le patron à l’autre bout du combiné.  
Il avait cette manière de parler avec cette voix mielleuse, c’était quasiment naturel de séduire. Le diable ricana avant de soupirer.  
-J’ai un problème plus important que la nourriture. Dès que tu finis ton chiffre, tu viens illico ici, sans te faire remarquer. Et il nous faut un double de linge…!  
« Il veut me revoir, déjà? D’autres vêtements?! » songea Dice, ayant une large imagination et se demandant si la passion de Satan n’était pas revenu en flèche.  
Il pouvait presque se l’imaginer, étendue sur le lit, lui lançant un regard langoureux…  
« Hum… Je te veux, toute suite… Fais-moi l’amour, Dice…! »  
Le manager éloigna le combiné de son oreille, craignant presque que le boss puisse lire ses pensées lubriques, rouge écrevisse, Chips remarquant son manège.  
-… Tu es sûr…? Ce soir…? Ma foi, nous nous sommes vu déjà hier soir, n’est-il pas…? commença Dice, rougissant.  
-Tu fais ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas que je me fâches! Et que ça reste entre nous!  
-… D’accord, mais laisse la porte du bureau débarrer … Au moins pour qu’on vous amène les repas.  
-Peu pas…! gronda le diable, sa voix étouffé semblant dire qu’il était inconfortable d’être vu ainsi.  
… En chaleur? Attendant avec envie son amoureux pour reprendre ce qu’ils avaient laissé hier soir?! Dice se couvrit la joue d’une main, ayant l’impression d’être une jeune fille sur le point de perdre sa virginité… C’était effrayant et tellement excitant…!  
-Oh… Très… Très bien… Je finis dès que je peux, à ce soir, chéri…! commenta-t-il, raccrochant, avant de sursauter.  
Chips venait de le siffler.  
-Bien jouer, King Dice…! Elle ne peut déjà plus se passer de toi! s’écria son collègue, le pauvre manager afficha un sourire gêné.  
Il ne pensait pas se faire surprendre au téléphone, encore moins que le boss soit si exigeant. En même temps, il était un adulte, il savait à quoi il jouait et n’avait pas peur… Mais il serait difficile de garder leurs relations secrètes s’il avait une aussi grande appétit…!  
Dice eut plus de mal qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé à rester concentrer sur le travail, mais réussissant à exercer son attention sur les cartes, les dés, faisant plusieurs calculs mathématiques et passant son souper à corriger les comptes qui restaient à faire.  
Enfin, l’heure de la fermeture approcha, à 3 heures du matin. Plusieurs allaient se coucher et Chips souhaita bonne chance au dé avant de prendre le chemin de sa loge. King Dice alla dans la sienne, choisit une tenue plus décontracte. Si le boss déchirait de ses habits, au moins prendre des vêtements qu’il aimait moins…! Mais il avait aussi envie d’être beau et chic..!  
Quel dilemme…! Il finit pas remettre sa tenue de travail, souhaitant qu’il lui laisse le temps de se dévêtir avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se mit un peu d’eau de Cologne, ne prenant pas le temps de se laver. Il l’avait déjà trop fait attendre…!  
Il se rendit aussitôt à son bureau, s’assurant que personne ne l’observait. Quand il rentra, il trouva que quelque chose avait changé. Pas seulement que tout était en désordre, mais il manquait cette aura démoniaque qui flottait toujours dans le bureau du boss…  
Dice sourcilla, s’approchant de la porte du fond, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour barrer le bureau. Il n’était pas à l’aise. Dans le couloir, il appela Satan, jouant des notes musicales, essayant de dissimuler sa peur.  
-Saaatan? C’est moi, ton dé préféré…! Où te caches-tu? demanda-t-il, mais allant directement vers la porte qui menait à sa chambre.  
Il tourna la poigné mais sentit une résistance.  
-… Boss…? Vous êtes là…? demanda-t-il, forçant sur la poignée.  
Aucun son. Pourtant, où pourrait-il être?!  
-Patron, si vous voulez m’effrayer ou me surprendre, faites-le toute suite! Sinon, je tourne les talons et je vous laisse cette tenue de rechange sur votre bureau…! menaça-t-il, pensant ensuite que c’était la gêne.  
Il décida de le tromper, claquant des talons sur le sol et s’arrêta. Un tour pendable pour faire à croire à l’individu qu’on quittait la pièce…! Il n’espérait pas que le diable soit assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau, mais la poignée se mit à tourner et la porte s’entrebâilla…  
-Ah ha! Je…! s’écria Dice, poussa le battant et rentrant dans la chambre, avant de se retrouver face à face avec un individu mystérieux et nu comme un vers.  
Dice avait vu dans sa vie toute sorte de personne, alors un homme à la peau blanche, musclé et le crâne chauve n’aurait pas tant du le choquer… Excepté que de un, il était nu et bien fait. De deux, il était dans la chambre du diable.  
-… Oh… Ohhh! fit Dice, levant sa main dans son champ de vision pour couvrir ses parties génitales, l’étranger grimaçant, reculant en se recroquevillant. Je vois… Pardon de vous avoir déranger, monsieur…! Je vais laisser les habits sur le bureau… Vous connaissez sûrement plus l’endroit que moi!  
-Dice…! souffla le type, alors que le manager tournait les talons, aveuglé par la colère.  
Comme ça, le diable avait envie de sexe?! Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul vers qui il se tournait pour en avoir…! Il aurait pu peut-être mieux digérer la chose si c’était une jolie fille, mais que le diable se tourne vers lui pour « habiller » son nouveau favori, non, c’était trop! Il avait très envie de donner sa démission, même s’il risquait d’être tuer pour une telle action, juste pour ne plus jamais revoir son patron à la libido trop incontrôlable à son goût!  
Dice marchait dans le couloir, les talons claquant, ne pouvant se dominer. Lui qui aimait son patron depuis déjà des mois, lui qui se mourrait d’envie et faisait tous pour le satisfaire, alors qu’il pensait être plus qu’un serviteur à ses yeux, voilà que BANG! La vérité le frappait et il comprenait que les envies du boss passaient avant le reste. Même avant l’affection qu’il semblait lui porter, la veille.  
« Peu pas » signifiait qu’il ne pouvait débarrer la porte de peur qu’on voit son nouveau amant, ou son ancien amant? Depuis combien de temps il gardait ce type enfermer dans le logement? Cacher aux yeux de tous? À moins qu’il venait de l’enfer?  
Il y en avait d’autres qui faisaient la file pour venir satisfaire ses envies?!!!  
-Dice! Arrête! Je peux t’expliquer…! s’écria le type, le suivant activement, semblant gêné, mais réprimant ses envies de rester cacher pour arriver au bureau du diable.  
Il étira sa main et lui prit son poignet, Dice se tourna et le gifla, respirant profondément, vraiment furieux.  
-Vous n’en avez pas assez d’être avec le boss?! Il faut que vous vous ventez qu’il vous choisisse vous et pas moi?!  
-Dice, je…! commença le type, mais tremblant, se prenant la joue, ses yeux jaunes se plissant, essoufflé.  
-J’aurais du savoir qu’on ne pouvait faire confiance au diable! Mais qu’il me demande de vous trouvez des habits, alors que vous, vous avez…! s’énerva Dice, avant de sentir ses yeux devenir humides.  
Le type grogna, se prenant le visage, avant de le frapper dans le ventre.  
-Tu as arrêté de chialer comme une écolière, Dice! Sérieusement, qui veux-tu que je sois?! s’énerva le type, semblant profondément en colère, une main tirant sur son collais, le manager en lâchant son paquet au sol.  
« Cette colère, cette force… Cette voix… Ces yeux…! » réalisa Dice, écarquillant les siens, avant de se reculer.  
Il l’observa de la tête au pied, le diable rougissant. Malgré son nouveau physique, c’était bien lui…! Des jambes plus musclées que ses bras, des abdominaux biens dessinés, des épaules bien rondes, même certaines lignes de son visage restait pareille. Mais il manquait le poil et les cornes… N’importe qui, en le regardant attifement, penserait que c’était un simple mortel…  
-… Boss? C’est vraiment vous? demanda Dice, avant de blêmir. Oh bon sang… J’ai… levé ma main…  
-C’est bon! répliqua le diable, grimaçant, se penchant et ramassant le colis, rougissant. Je comprends qu’il y avait sujet à une mauvaise interprétation, mais c’est moi… Et non, je ne cache pas d’hommes chez moi pour répondre à mes bas instincts…! Je ne suis pas à ce point dérangé…!  
-… Ah… Ha ha ha ha ha…! ria Dice, se prenant le front, soulagé sur un point.  
Pour le coup, il avait vraiment cru que le boss voyait quelqu’un d’autre…! Il en oubliait presque l’étrangeté qu’il aille changer de corps.  
-… comment tu fais pour enfiler ça…? grommela le diable, regardant la chemise, Dice le dévisagea de nouveau, silencieux.  
-… Vous… Comment êtes-vous devenu… comme ça…? demanda son manager, curieux et un peu inquiet.  
-J’aimerais bien le savoir! Hier soir, j’étais le diable, et maintenant, je suis nu comme un chérubin!  
-Vous avez toujours été nu, mais le poil…! commenta Dice, voulant se relever mais il avait une belle vue d’ensemble de son boss.  
Et il était encore sous le choc que son patron s’aille laissé gifler sans rentrer dans une colère terrible. Il était plus compréhensif qu’il ne l’imaginait… à moins que ses pouvoirs… se soient aussi volatilisés? Comme ses cornes et sa fourrure?  
-… votre queue? demanda soudain Dice, inquiet.  
-Elle aussi, partie… Me voilà de nouveau Lucifer, fais chier!  
-Comment? demanda Dice, ne comprenant pas.  
Le diable réussit à enfiler un pantalon et grimaça, le trouvant serrer.  
-Merde, je hais les vêtements…! s’énerva-t-il, le laissant déboutonner, étant plus costaud que Dice, avant d’enfiler la chemise et s’asseoir sur son siège.  
-Vous pouvez m’expliquer, Boss…? De nouveau Lucifer…?  
-… Je me répète pas assez souvent…? C’est pas parce que je ressemble plus au diable que tu peux me traiter comme un étranger… Dis-moi tu…! demanda le diable, s’allumant un cigare et tirant une bouffée, semblant un peu se détendre.  
-Bien, satan… Alors, ce matin, comme part magie, tu t’es réveiller et pouf! Un vrai dieu grec sans la moindre once de pilosité, même pas entre les jambes…! commenta Dice, surpris.  
-Pourquoi? J’en ai jamais eu avant d’être expulser du Pa-! commença Satan avant de se couvrir la bouche, grimaçant comme s’il s’était mordu la langue.  
Dice écarquilla les yeux, inquiet, mais préférant attendre qu’il se remette à parler plutôt que de l’enterrer de question. En attentant, il lui tint son cigare, le secouant au-dessus du cendrier et lui tendit quand il dévoilà de nouveau sa bouche, semblant se calmer.  
-… Merci…, fit-il, avant de se masser une tempe. J’ai vraiment pas envie d’en parler…!  
-Et bien, boss, je pense que j’ai le droit à une explication… Je veux bien concevoir que tu es le diable, même si tu n’es plus une bête avec la toison généreuse et la queue fourchue, mais j’ai le droit se savoir… Cette histoire d’avant… d’expulsion… Est-ce que je peux savoir maintenant ou on se concentre plutôt sur comment te faire retrouver ton apparence?  
-J’ai essayé d’y arriver seul, Dice…! grommela le diable, grognant. Mais en même temps que perdre mon apparence démoniaque, je n’ai plus que le vingtième de mes pouvoirs… Prendre l’âme d’une personne pourrait me mettre dans le coma, sous cette forme…!  
-C’est terrible, commenta Dice, mais n’ayant pas trop de peine pour lui.  
Oui, il était différent, diminué. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses…! S’il devait rester comme ça, ils seraient sur un pied d’égalité, enfin…!  
-Je peux encore lire tes pensées, Dice…! Et ne pense pas me doubler juste parce que je suis plus le monstre que tu me connais…! commenta le diable, montrant ses dents plates et blanches.  
« Quoi, il n’a plus de dents pointus?! » songea Dice, presque triste à chaque nouveau détails.  
-Fais chier…! La seule chose que je peux voir, c’est que j’ai du renier mon caractère démoniaque, mais comment?! J’en ai pas la moindre idée…! s’énerva le diable, sourcillant, se creusant les méninges.  
-… Vous avez été assez aimable pour ne pas me traîner en enfer pour me violer comme une bête… Mais vous n’avez pas été si différent sinon de votre vous propre…! commenta Dice, réfléchissant, le diable rougit.  
-Je t’aurais pas violé, merde! Tu me prends pour qui?! s’énerva-t-il, avant de voir l’air songeur de Dice, l’observant en coin. Okay. J’ai saisit, je suis le diable. Attends, me dis pas que nos rapports hier soir était pas assez démoniaques et malsaines…!  
« Euh… Je ferais mieux de ne pas l’encourager sur cette voix…! » pensa Dice, nerveux.  
-Je ne pense vraiment pas que le fait de dormir avec un gars qui est votre employé soit vu comme un geste angélique, boss…! Vous avez vraiment du faire quelque chose, comment dire, de représentatif… Un geste Chrétien, comme on dirait…!  
-Argh! Tu veux me faire saigner des oreilles, chez ça…?! demanda le diable, Dice gloussant.  
-Non, certes non… Bon, on finit de vous habillez? Ou vous voulez manger quelque chose…?  
-… J’ai rien mangé de la journée… Apporte-moi des sandwichs et quelques bouteilles…! pria le diable, se tenant le ventre.  
Si lisse et d’une blancheur éclatante…! Son nouveau corps contrastait tant avec toute les meubles sombres de son bureau. Dice aurait eu envie pour sa part de le manger tout entier, mais il se dit que ce n’était ni le moment ni l’occasion pour revenir à la charge. Le boss avait des ennuis, il devait penser à l’aider avant toute chose.  
Le diable mangea pour deux, avant de l’inviter à boire avec lui.  
-… Si vous m’expliquiez plus de détails sur votre passé, boss…? Peut-être que ça pourrait nous aider à ressourcer l’évènement marqueur qui vous a permis de retrouver cette… apparence…! proposa Dice, le diable sourcillant.  
-Je suis si laid que tu es incapable de t’adresser à moi de manière familière…?  
-Cela dépend…! Familier dans le genre « Satan », « Lucifier, ou « Lucie chérie d’amour »? demanda Dice, un brin blagueur, retrouvant l’éclat de colère dans les yeux de son patron.  
-Si tu oses me surnommer avec un prénom de femme, j’enferme ta tête de dé dans un coffre, je jettes les clés du haut du montagne d’un bord et laisse dégringoler le coffre de l’autre côté, dans une forêt remplie d’ours, puis dans une rivière, puis dans un volcan!  
-Ce n’est pas un peu intense, pour un simple surnom, boss…? Vous, vous m’appelez toujours Dice, et non King Dice…!  
-Dice… le roi ici, c’est moi…! Je te laisse être King Dice pour mousser ta fierté surdéveloppé, mais c’est moi le boss, et si je ne veux pas que tu d’appelés Lucifer, tu ne peux pas, mais vraiment pas, au grand jamais, me surnommer Lucie chéri d’amour! grogna-t-il, les yeux injectés de sang à cette remarque, Dice ne perdant pas son sang froid pour si peu.  
-D’accord, Satan chéri d’amour…!  
-Pareil pour ça! Arrête d’essayer de me distraire, Dice… Je dois trouver une solution…! Je peux pas rester comme ça…! se plaignit le diable, se prenant la tête dans ses mains, sa gorge se serrant, semblant sur le point de pleurer.  
Dice se leva et se mit à lui masser les épaules.  
-… D’accord, Satan… Tu… Tu peux me parler de ton passé… Je ne dirais rien à personne… Ce n’est que moi…, pria son collègue, le diable levant ses yeux vers lui, avant de soupirer.  
-… Je te jures, si tu te moques, je fais ce que je t’ai dit, à propos de ta tête et du coffre…!  
Il commença par lui raconter qu’il y a fort longtemps, il y avait un dieu bon et bienveillant. Il avait créé le monde, le ciel, les animaux puis l’homme, à son image. Mais à mesure que les hommes se multipliaient, à mesure que dieu ne pouvait veiller sur eux tous… Il se créa des aides, des êtres de lumière, avec qui partagea son pouvoir et leur donna comme mission d’aider les brebis égarés et les remettre sur la voix.  
Parmi ses anges se trouvaient Lucifer, un guerrier, vif, courageux et toujours près à lever son glaive pour défendre la veuve et l’orphelin. Il était un des rares à ressembler autant aux mortels, se mélangeant à eux et vivant comme eux, mangeant, dormant et voyageant à pied plutôt que par la voie des airs.  
Mais c’était l’un des anges les plus puissants et c’était par un vœu d’humilité qu’il ne dévoilait presque jamais ses gigantesques pouvoirs.  
Un jour, il s’interrogea sur la nécessité de sauver les âmes humaines. Il parla longuement à dieu de ce qu’il voyait et lui expliqua que selon lui, chaque humain avait une part de vices en lui, et même en les guidant, et les préservant du mal et de la violence, cette part continuerait à grandir et ils finiraient par répéter leurs crimes et leurs gestes de destruction. Par paresse, pour le pouvoir, pour tellement de raisons stupides qui semblaient de plus en plus aberrant de se battre pour les sauver que plutôt leur donner une fait juste.  
« Selon toi, Lucifer, je devrais les abandonner…? » demanda Dieu.  
L’ange secoua la tête, mais offrit une possibilité.  
« Le paradis accueille toutes les âmes mortels… Mais chaque âme corrompue est effacé pour ne pas entacher le paradis… Pourquoi ne pas effrayer les mortels en menaçant les vils et les pouilleux de finir dans un lieu horrible, un lieu où ils souffriraient éternellement…! »  
-Oh…! fit Dice, ses mains s’immobilisant sur ses épaules, Lucifer hocha mollement la tête.  
-L’idée ne venait pas de moi, plusieurs anges souhaitaient trouver une manière de dissuader les humains de faire du mal… Mais j’ai été le premier à le proposer au père de tout… Pourtant, c’est pas la seule raison qui l’a poussé à m’exiler du paradis…  
Oui, dans un accès de rage, dieu créa l’enfer. Il me condamna à y régner comme seigneur et maître et m’enleva tout mes pouvoirs. Excepter que la magie et la rancœur d’être abandonner par mes pairs, seulement parce que j’étais différent, plus décidé à accepter ses mortels tels qu’ils étaient plutôt que les changer, tout cela grandit en moi pour faire de moi un seigneur craint et respecter. Sans même que je le souhaites, je devins le Némésis de mon père, un être sombre, aux pouvoirs illimités, respecter des démons, détester des anges et des gens de foi. Je fus surnommer le diable, Satan, et alors Lucifer devint de l’ancienne histoire…  
-… J’espère qu’ils le racontent comme ça aux enfants, quand on leur parle de toi! Tu as franchement fier allure! commenta Dice, le diable grimaça.  
-Je t’ai demander de ne pas te moquer! répliqua-t-il, Dice posant ses lèvres sur son crâne chauve, un fugace bisou.  
-Oh, non, Satan…! Mais tu ne devrais pas détester cette apparence, alors… Elle te rappelle peut-être des mauvais souvenirs, mais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être… si tu réussis à faire la paix avec cette partie de toi angélique, peut-être que tu regagneras ton apparence démoniaque…! suggéra Dice.  
Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir raison, mais il lui semblait très probable que c’était un problème psychologique qui influençait la forme de son boss. Tant qu’il détesterait ce corps, le sort s’acharnerait à ce qu’il le garde…!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel employé

-C’est une idée stupide! grommela le diable, Dice lui mettant de l’argent dans un portefeuille, lui laissa une montre en argent et le poussa hors du casino.  
-En attendant de trouver une solution, il te faut des habits à ta taille… Tu veux que tout le monde dévisage tes cuisses de taureaux et ta chemise ultra-moulante?! demanda Dice, le diable grimaçant.  
-Mais je saurais pas quoi prendre…! Il y a rien qui me fera…  
-… Satan… Tu es blanc comme un drap, musclé comme un dieu, et chauve comme un œuf… Tu peux quasiment tout porté, tant que c’est dans ta taille et tant que tu ne choisis rien dans les teintes de rose et de mauve! Parce que le mauve, c’est moi, et le rose, je déteste ça. Alors, vas-y, sors ton côté esthétique et revient nous comme un pauvre type qui cherche du travail…!  
-Je suis d’accord sur le fait que personne ne croira que je suis le diable… Mais je n’aime pas l’idée de demander un emploi à mon propre casino…! avoua le diable, Dice sourcillant.  
-… Où alors tu pourrais rester? Tu pourrais tenter de séduire Chips…! Il semble ne pas être contre une relation amoureuse homosexuel…!  
-Ta gueule! Je séduirais jamais un de mes employés, c’est tout à fait…! commença Satan, avant de se taire, Dice sourcillant, l’observant de haut.  
-… grotesque…? compléta Dice, le diable se prenant le front.  
-Désolé… Tu n’es pas vraiment un employé pour moi… quand j’aurais ma forme normale, je te jures, je me ferais pardonner tout ce que je t’ai fait subir en épreuve et en humiliation…!  
-Pour l’instant, c’est toi qui est le pire, chéri. Alors, va-t-en toute suite avant que quelqu’un nous voit parler ensemble…! Allez, chou!  
Le diable partit, grommelant, n’aimant pas vraiment cette idée mais c’était mieux que de rester enfermer dans son bureau à se morfondre, nu comme un verre et à attendre des heures que Dice lui apporte de la nourriture et de la boisson.  
King Dice retourna à son poste, les autres employés ne semblant pas remarquer l’absence du diable, jusqu’à ce que Dot trouve un mot au sol.  
-Hé! Mais qu’est-ce que c’est…?! s’écria-t-elle, Hopus le lui prenant et le lisant, avant de pâlir.  
-Oh bon sang… TOUT LE MONDE! RÉUNION D’URGENCE!!! s’égosilla-t-il.  
Les autres travailleurs se réunirent, King Dice remerciant le ciel que ce ne soit pas encore ouvert au grand public.  
La lettre disait en résumé :  
« Je suis partie prendre des vacances. Débrouillez-vous. Le diable. »  
Certains semblèrent paniqués, d’autres enthousiasme à ce que donnait cette singulière liberté. Chips parlaient même d’inviter des danseuses pour égayer le bar et d’autres suggestions.  
King Dice décida de toute suite prendre les choses en mains.  
-Oh, bon sang… Le boss est vraiment incorrigible…! s’écria-t-il tout haut, attirant l’attention sur lui. Bon… Dans ce genre de situation, je pense que la meilleure chose a faire est de nommer un chef de substitution!  
-… Quoi?! s’écria Wheezy, visiblement mécontent.  
-Bien sûr! Quelqu’un pour prendre les critiques, le blâme, répondre aux clients difficiles, subir les coups et les reproches des perdants…! commenta le manager, plissant les yeux, subissant déjà ce rôle, à chaque fois que la patron refusait de sortir de son bureau ou qu’il partait en enfer.  
Seulement le fait qu’il les aille prévenu dans une lettre de son départ avait excités ses collègues, pensant tout bonnement que ce serait la fête. Mais King Dice avait cette manière simple et décontracte de les ramener à la réalité et de leur montrer qu’il était l’homme de la situation…  
-Ki… King Dice…! Tu es celui avec le plus d’expérience…! commenta Phear Lap, souriant, mal à l’aise.  
-C’est vrai! Tu es celui qui prend cette job le plus au sérieux…! commenta Wheezy, aucun ne voulait se récolter la job dure et ardu, c’était clair.  
King Dice se tenait une tempe, semblant y réfléchir. Mais au fond, il aimait le pouvoir, guider les autres et être en tête du casino. Même s’il appartenait au diable, il aimait penser que cette endroit ne pourrait pas fonctionner sans lui.  
-… Bon, très bien…! Je pense que je n’ai vraiment le choix… Et en tant que manager, je me dois de m’assurer que la boîte fonctionne…! commenta-t-il, avant de faire un rapide compte rendu à chacun de ses collègues. Que les clients boivent, jouent et dépensent sans compter et sans savoir que le boss est partie. Il est absent, en enfer ou indisponible. Vous donnez une de ses trois réponses à quiconque qui s’interroge. Si quoi que se soit ne va pas et que vous ne pouvez vous débrouiller seul pour régler le souci, venez me voir. Je me rendrais disponible en toute occasion, excepter les heures off…! Et, nous pourrions, les jours tranquilles, laissez un à deux de nos collègues, tirez au hasard, des journées de conger… C’est une idée, mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de l’absence du boss pour relaxer un peu? Le travail, c’est bien, mais je pense qu’il faut souffler…!  
Personne n’objecta à cette suggestion, ayant hâte d’avoir des jours de congés et pouvoir sortir, sans quitter le périmètre d’influence du diable.  
S’ils faisaient signe de s’enfuir du casino, ou partait trop longtemps, la magie qui les enchaînait à ses lieux opéreraient et ils pourraient sentir une main invisible les étrangler. Aucun d’eux n’avaient vraiment voulu tester la chose, mais un jour, Phear Lap était aller chercher la commande de nourriture en ville, se disant qu’il ne risquerait rien puisqu’il était un squelette. Quand il était revenu, 2 heures plus tard, il ne pouvait plus respirer, et ses os semblaient graffigner. Il avait assurer plus tard que le diable n’était jamais apparu, mais il avait sentit sa présence, sa colère et sa toute puissance écrasante alors qu’il titubiait pour se déplacer et revenir au casino avant que le pire se produise. Il lui avait fallut des semaines pour revenir de cette épreuve, plus longtemps pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille en présence du diable, semblant lui jeter un regard plus lourd et plus dur sur lui que les autres employés.  
King Dice pour sa part n’avait jamais ressentit cette peur de quitter l’endroit. Non pas qu’il pensait avoir un traitement de faveur, mais en plus d’aimer le casino, il s’était toujours assurer de rester dans les lieux d’influence du diable. S’il sentait le moindre inconfort, il commettait un péché, voler à l’étalage, fumer une cigarette, insulter un gendarme. Cela pouvait lui provoquer des ennuis, mais il sentait quasiment aussitôt l’emprise du diable moins pesante sur lui. Il n’avait révéler son astuce à aucun de ses collègues, mais il comprenait mieux comment fonctionnait la magie de son boss.  
Les heures suivantes, le casino semblait fonctionner comme d’habitude, les gens passants, dépensant leur avoir, servit avec enthousiasme par l’équipe.  
Enfin, un peu avant la soirée, Pirouletta alla voir King Dice, un peu gênée.  
-King Dice? Nous avons un souci… Un client importune les autres visiteurs…! Et il semble avoir exagéré dans l’alcool…! commenta-t-elle, baissant les yeux alors que des insultes et des railleries venaient à leurs oreilles.  
-… Je m’en occupe…, commenta King Dice, se levant de son siège, ayant commencer à compter la recette de la journée avant de le rush des visiteurs de nuits.  
Il abandonna le bureau du boss pour aller sur le plancher, trouvant alors le fameux client désagréable.  
Dice ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer Lucifer dans des habits simples, pantalon noir, chandail blanc de coton et des bretelles marrons, coiffé d’une tuque grise délavé. Il apparaissait comme un simple ouvrier, plus musclé que la moyenne. Il semblait en ce moment vouloir se battre avec trois autres types. King Dice ignorait comment la dispute avait éclater, mais semer la discorde dans le casino pouvait être une excellente excuse de l’engagée.  
Il avait déjà détruit une chaise et frappa un des types avec une queue de billards, le troisième reculant.  
-Mais c’est quoi ton problème, espèce de cinglé?  
-J’ai aucun problème…! Je fais juste ma gym quotidienne avec vos carcasses…! commenta-t-il, Dice rougissant en l’entendant dire un truc si ridicule mais badass.  
« Ahhh! » pensa-t-il, et s’il n’avait pas du les arrêter, il aurait regarder son boss continuer à tabasser ses types, encore et encore.  
Mais il fallait y mettre un terme! Pour le nom du casino et pour leur plan.  
-Monsieur… Je vous demanderais de vous réfréner sur le champ…, commenta King Dice, posant une main sur l’épaule de Lucifer, l’œil dur mais encore un sourire aimable aux lèvres.  
Lucifer ne lui donna même pas un coup d’œil, lui balançant son bâton dans le ventre. Cela surpris King Dice, ayant penser un instant pouvoir le raisonner avec seulement sa voix. Mais il jouait trop bien la comédie…!  
-Dégage, le cube! s’énerva le type, s’en allant pour avancer voir le troisième client, tremblant, lâchant quelques gémissements de peur.  
Dice se tint le ventre, avant de se redresser. Il aurait pu employer ses cartes pour l’aveugler, ou l’épingler au mur. Mais il voulait utiliser le moins d’effort pour le dominer. Pour montrer qu’il était digne du titre de manager et qu’il pouvait même s’occuper de ce genre de brute sans cervelle.  
-J’ai dit- Stop! s’écria-t-il, un pas croisé plus tard, venant dans autre angle mort et lui balançant un rapide coup de manchette dans la nuque.  
Il ignorait s’il avait touché la bonne partie mais il vit les yeux du type changer d’aspect et l’ange déchu s’écroula, les yeux dans le vide. S’il faisait semblant d’être inconscient, c’était un acteur né…!  
-Toutes nos excuses pour ce désagrément…! commenta King Dice pour les clients martyriser, leur faisant une courbette, ceux-ci semblant tranquilliser que le monstre de muscle aille été contrôler. Je vous offres les consommations pour ce soir, et nous vous offrirons aussi 100 jetons gratuits lors de votre prochaine visite…!  
Le Diable n’aurait jamais accepter de tant donner, mais King Dice voulait témoigner que cette établissement n’acceptait pas ce genre de conduite et souhaitait garder sa bonne clientèle.  
Les clients hésitèrent avant d’accepter d’aller au bar, reniflant leur nez coulant de sang, d’autres se massant les bosses qui allaient bientôt apparaître, alors que King Dice traînait le bagarreur dans le bureau du diable, les autres employés le dévisageaient.  
-… On va pas l’expulser du casino? demanda Pip, Dot se couvrant la bouche d’une main.  
-Non… Ce genre de conduite est inexcusable… Il me semble de plus que nous avons fait moins pire pour être les serviteurs du diable…! commenta King Dice, affichant un sourire mauvais. Et ce ne sera pas mauvais d’avoir un larbin pour faire le travail accumuler et les tâches les plus ardus… Mais je dois avant toute chose lui faire signer un contrat…!  
Wheezy et Phear Lap lui barra la route, grimaçant.  
-Tu n’as pas le pouvoir de l’enchaîner ici… Débarrasse-toi de ce type, c’est un gêneur…! commenta Wheezy, Phear Lap tentant d’être plus magnanime.  
-Je sais qu’il t’a frappé et que tu veux le faire baver, mais tu n’as rien à prouver à personne, King Dice…! commenta le cheval en os, sourcillant alors que le manager passait entre eux.  
-… Je n’ai rien à me prouver… Mais au boss, toujours… Et s’il revient et apprend qu’un idiot a fait le con et qu’on l’a laissé s’enfuir sans rien lui demander en retour, il voudra MA tête…! commenta King Dice, s’assurant que seuls ses collègues pouvaient l’entendre.  
Rendus dans le bureau, il fit asseoir Lucifer devant le bureau et alla derrière, restant debout, les mains sur les épaules.  
-… Alors, j’étais comment…? murmura Lucifer, calme, les yeux toujours fermés, et s’il n’avait pas parler, il aurait toujours l’air inconscient.  
King Dice se mit à ricaner, joyeusement.  
-D’une bête féroce, un pauvre type, patron…! Le genre de victime que vous voudriez engager sur le champ pour remettre à sa place…!  
-… Je ne m’engagerais pas moi-même… J’ai un trop mauvais caractère…, commenta Lucifer, rouvrant les yeux et se massant doucement l’arrière du cou. Tu dois frapper plus bas pour toucher le nerf…!  
-Je me doutais n’avoir pas été capable de vous mettre inconscient… Mais je vous suis reconnaissant, boss, d’avoir…  
-Tu ne l’auras pas facile avec moi, Dice…! Je joues le jeu seulement en attendant qu’on trouve une manière de me ramener dans mon corps normal…! commenta Lucifer, serrant les poings sur le bureau, King Dice hochant la tête, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.  
-Bien sûr… Alors, quel genre de poste je te donne…? Concierge? Jardinier? Serveur?  
-Tout mais pas avec le publique…! répliqua le diable en grimaçant, avant d’enlever sa tuque. Bon… Tu fais ce que tu ferais pour corriger un sale type qui cause des embrouilles au casino… Je te laisse carte blanche… Ça me montrera en même temps ce que tu ferais si tu avais les commandes…!  
Cette réponse plut à King Dice mais l’inquiéta. Et s’il dépassait les bornes…? S’il le fâchait au point qu’il le déteste?  
En même temps, il ne pouvait pas être gentil avec un type tentant de tuer la clientèle…! Le diable aurait pu voler, tenter d’intimidé les employés, jeter un coup d’œil dans la loge de Pirouletta pendant qu’elle se changeait…  
Non, il fallait qu’il soit ferme. Il remplit un contrat qu’il le força à signer, avant de le pousser par les épaules dans la salle de jeu.  
-Les lustres doivent être épousseter et frotter, les tapis à secouer et à la fermeture, le plancher doit être laver au grand complet…! S’il reste une tâche, je te mets dans une cellule, sans nourriture, jusqu’au retour du patron… Est-ce clair? Il sera beaucoup moins compréhensif que moi…! commenta Dice, sur un ton sec, Lucifer grimaçant.  
-Tout ça pour une baston amicale? Vous êtes qu’une bande d’idiots coincés… J’pensais que c’était l’établissement du diable, pas une église…!  
-Certes, c’est un casino gérer par le diable, mais aussi un établissement respectable. Et celui qui maltraite les clients me maltraitent moi! Et personne, personne ne se joue de King Dice…! commenta le manager, le regard limpide, ses yeux vert lui jetant une œillade digne d’effrayer même les plus braves.  
Mais Lucifer garda la tête haute, acceptant les outils qu’on lui amena et commença à frotter chaque chandelier et chaque lustre, en silence, grimaçant mais s’activant.  
-Wow… Tu l’as vraiment mit au pas…! commenta Chips, impressionné. Et où as-tu appris à te battre?  
-Dans la rue, gamin… Il ne faut pas être faible pour survivre à l’extérieur…! commenta King Dice, ne regardant pas le nouveau venu, se concentrant à ramasser les jetons et notant les nouvelles mises, le tas de jetons vivant hocha sa tête avant de passé sa route.  
Un certain malaise plâna sur le casino, alors que cet étranger, mystérieux et si fort, frottait comme une ménagère tout ce qui était doré, se faisant donner l’ordre de vider tout les cendriers.  
Les autres employés finirent par lui donner de leurs tâches, avec l’accord de King Dice, Lucifer passant un mauvais quart d’heure. Il travailla la nuit entière, mais une part de lui tenta de réfreigner sa colère.  
« C’est moins pire que remplir la paperasse…! » pensa-t-il, frottant le sol avec une vieille brosse, ses doigts endoloris voulant prendre une pause.  
Mais c’était un guerrier à l’origine. Il se fichait d’avoir des ampoules ou d’épuiser ce corps, tant que le travail qu’on lui donnait soit fait. Il tiendrait bon, répondrait aux attentes de Dice et prouverait qu’il pouvait être utile à ce casino. Mais pas question de montrer ses intentions de rester! Il grimaçait, jetant des œillades meurtrières à chaque travailleurs passant proche de sa porté, évitant de trop l’approcher.  
Il voulait qu’ils le supplient de rester, il voulait qu’ils reconnaissent avoir été trop durs envers lui.  
Mais il savait aussi que chacun était de nature perfide, sinon, il ne les aurait pas engagés dès le début…!  
-Il te faut plus d’eau…! commenta King Dice, un saut à la main.  
Il jeta son contenu au sol, mouillant ses jambes alors qu’il frottait à quatre pattes. King Dice se redressa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
-Et on ne traîne pas…! lança-t-il, le diable sentant sa colère monter d’un cran.  
Son manager semblait bien s’amuser avec le rôle de boss…! Et bien, il ne perdrait rien pour attendre! Il imagina que le sol était un dallage de dé, avec le visage narquois de son manager et il frotta avec acharnement, toute la saleté accumulé disparaissant, les employés se demandant s’il n’était pas possédé…! 

Le lendemain matin, Lucifer avait finit de travailler et fumait une cigarette sur le bas de la porte, l’œil vide. King Dice sourcilla avant de l’éviter et regarder le résultat. L’endroit n’avait jamais été aussi propre et brillant…!  
-… Je dois avouer que c’est un bon travail…! commenta Dice, revenant sur ses pas, restant debout.  
Il tendit la main et Lucifer finit par lui présenter sa boîte de cigarette.  
-… Si tu continues à travailler ici, tu pourras en fumer une meilleure marque…! proposa Dice, avant de tirer une bouffée d’air de sa clope, Lucifer hochant la tête.  
-… ça pourrait être intéressant…  
-Tu es fatigué…? J’ai trouvé un chambre poussiéreuse… J’y ai fait emmené un matelas et des couvertures… Sans parler que tu pourrais avoir besoin d’un bain…! Par contre, tu devras aller dans les toilettes communes…!  
-… ça veut dire que je continues à travailler ici? questionna Lucifer, sourcillant, King Dice souriant.  
-Disons que je n’ai pas trouver encore d’excuse de te donner en pâté au diable…! Ça viendra, sûrement, mais en attendant, considère-toi comme notre stagiaire…! Et apprends-en de la graine… Cette établissement est le mieux dans tout le pays…! Tu devrais te sentir honorer d’y travailler…! Si tu montres de la bonne volonté, tu pourrais même monter de poste.  
-Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de rester… Je préfère la boxe…! commenta-t-il, King Dice balayant l’air de la main.  
-Comme je t’ai dit, ce sera le temps que le boss revienne et juge ton cas! Si tu n’attires que le respect de tes pairs, nous n’aurons pas de raisons de te faire un mauvais dossier…!  
Il le conduit à sa chambre et lui indiqua où était les cabinets.  
-Je veux que tu sois près au travail ce soir à 3 heures…! Pas une minute de retard…! conseilla Dice, avant de fermer la porte, Lucifer soupirant et se couchant sur le lit.  
Il réalisa que c’était son matelas de lit et sourit. Au moins, il dormirait mieux que sur un sac de paille ou autre truc dégoûtant.  
Il aurait voulu penser à d’autres moyens de changer d’aspect et redevenir le diable comme tout le monde le connaissait. Mais avec sa nouvelle mortalité, il ressentit une profonde fatigue et il ne tarda pas à s’endormir.

Le lendemain matin, à l’heure dites, il reçut une liste de choses à faire de King Dice et il lui pointa la sortie.  
-… Tu me dis de ficher le camp? demanda Lucifer, amuser, Dice gardant une attitude dur au visage, comme devant un employé qui devait encore faire ses preuves.  
-Je te dis de te mettre au boulot…! Il a toujours manqué un parterre digne de ce nom! Des bras additionnels avec une tête vide n’étant pas bien pratique au casino, je te laisse des travaux taillé à ta taille… Si tu n’aimes pas ça, il y a l’option B! déclara Dice, pensant à la cage.  
-Et cesser de dormir sur un vrai matelas? Non merci, King…! Et sinon, quand est-ce qu’on va voir le patron? demanda Lucifer, actant comme tout employé peu froussard agirait, selon lui.  
-Il est occupé… Il a beaucoup plus de travail en enfer que nous tous réuni ici même… Alors, mets-toi au travail, finis la récréation…! s’écria-t-il, et le diable se demanda comment son sous-fifre ne finissait pas avec un poing dans la face à la fin de la journée.  
S’il ne savait pas qu’il actait, il se serait fâcher depuis un moment! Mais il songeait à la différence de niveau, et il était contenté. S’ils avaient un combat, il gagnerait facilement. Dice avait par contre bien encaisser son coup, la veille, et sa manchette était bonne…! Un être avec une constitution plus normale aurait eu du mal à se relever avant un bout. Pour le bien de leur plan, il avait acter l’inconscience, mais des vrais connaisseurs auraient vus que c’était du bluff, un coup pareil ne paralyse qu’un moment l’adversaire, sauf s’il y a une très grande différence de niveau…  
Il dut avouer durant son chiffre de travail que Dice ne s’était pas ménager pour lui donner des tâches bien décrites. Par exemple, il n’avait jamais fait de jardinage. Certains patrons, lui surtout, auraient simplement demander un jardin, sans tenir compte de l’incompétence de son employé ou s’il avait les connaissances pour accomplir cette tâche. Mais Dice le connaissait et avait fait une liste détailler, étape par étape, pour s’assurer qu’il ne plante pas les bulbes à l’envers, qu’il mette assez de sable, d’engrais, que la disposition des plantes donnent l’effet escompter, les distançant assez pour qu’elles respirent, etc…  
Le Diable dut avouer que son manager était un homme extrêmement méticuleux, ne négligeant pas le moindre détail. Et il avait du passé une partie de ses heures ce matin pour concocter les plans d'un jardin.  
Bien sûr, il ne put pas finir la job en une seule journée, King Dice se moqua de lui.  
-Demain, tu y mettras les bouchés doubles! commenta-t-il, Phear Lap lui tendant son lunch, Lucifer le prit et partit, sans pour autant négliger d’envoyer un regard frustré vers le manager.  
-… Tu n’y vas pas de main morte avec le nouveau…! commenta le cheval, King Dice hocha les épaules, le bras croisés.  
-Il n’est pas là pour rester… Et je ne suis pas un parent mais un manager… La job ne se fera pas avec des paresseux mais des travailleurs acharnés…, commenta King Dice, brassant un jeu de carte et le posant sur une table, avant de s’en aller vers la roulette.  
Il s’amusait intérieurement de pouvoir bosser son boss, mais tant qu’il ne montrait pas qu’il était sur le point d’exploser, quel mal il y avait…?  
Il se rappelait quand il avait fini par céder son âme au diable… Comment il l’avait humilier, lui montrait qu’il n’avait plus rien, plus d’avenir et que sa seule existence dépendait de lui…! Il l’avait détesté, puis il avait accepter son sort… Jusqu’à ce qu’il l’intègre au casino où il avait enfin pu montrer sa vraie valeur. Le temps avait passé et King Dice en oubliait parfois que c’était plus que son boss… Il n’agissait plus du tout comme le tyran du passé, enfin, pas avec lui.  
Mais il ferait mieux de jouer moins fort le rôle du « méchant manager ». Si ses collègues le prenaient en pitié, tant mieux…! Il surprit d’autres de ses collègues plaindre le nouveau, au quatrième jour.  
-Rénover le toit? Tout seul?! s’écria Wheezy, les autres dévisageant King Dice.  
-C’est super dangereux…! s’écria Chips.  
-Quelqu’un devrait l’aider…! commenta Mango, avant de se corriger. Quelqu’un avec des mains!  
-Je lui ai déjà envoyer une aide expert en grimpage…!

Durant ce temps…  
-Ouh ouh hi hi haaa! faisait Mr Chimes, faisant quelques chimagrés, tapant encore plus sur les nerfs Lucifer, réparant les fuites aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, se retenant de ne pas envoyer son marteau dans la face du singe.

En bas, au casino.  
-Sérieusement?! Mr Chimes?! Mais il ne comprendra rien de ce qu’il lui dit…! commenta Hopus Pocus.  
-Même moi, j’ai du mal à saisir son charabia, et je connais 4 langues…! commenta le cheval, King Dice se demanda si ce n’était pas pour parier à différents endroits ou sous différentes identités, par le passé…  
Mais il chassa l’idée de sa tête, avant de répondre.  
-Écoutez, nous avons une paire de bras supplémentaire…! Je le fais travailler! Qu’est-ce que vous lui feriez faire, vous?  
-… Demain, on lui donne congé…! s’écria Chips, King Dice écarquillant les yeux.  
-Excuse-moi?! C’est… C’est sensé être choisir au hasard…!  
-Mais tu le fais travailler comme une bête depuis qu’il est là! s’écria Dot, elle et sa moitié ayant de la compassion pour le pauvre homme si pâle. Sans vouloir t’offusquer, Hopus.  
-Sans mal…, commenta le lapin, King Dice se prenant le front.  
-Et ainsi, nous pourrons apprendre à mieux le connaître…! commenta Pirouletta, les yeux brillants, Wheezy sourcillant.  
-C’est pas par hasard parce qu’il travaille sans chandail qu’il t’intéresse…?  
-Comment? Sans chandail? Je n’avais pas remarquer! répliqua la danseuse, faisant pouffer King Dice.  
Quelle menteuse! Lui-même l’avait observer finir le jardin nu torse et comment certains travailleurs avaient été très attirés à regarder par la fenêtre, cette journée-là.  
-D’accord, d’accord! On lui laissera la journée de congé demain… Mais que ça n’empêche personne d’autres de travailler…! Vous le verrez durant vos pauses, mais comme je l’ai dit, il n’est pas là pour rester! Concrètement, il n’a pas perdu son âme au diable, pas encore…! Si nous sommes trop permissif, il va finir par se croire tout permis!  
-Et si nous sommes trop dur, on va le tuer au travail…! répliqua Pirouletta, Hopus hochant la tête.  
-Allez, King Dice, pense à comment tu étais tes premiers jours…! Nous ne sommes pas le boss…! commenta Wheezy, King Dice inspira profondément.  
-Bon… Très bien…! J’essaierais d’être plus aimable avec lui… Mais le tot doit être finit d’être réparer! Avec ou sans aide…!  
Les autres travailleurs se regardèrent avant qu’on regarde Hopus Pocus. Il finit par monter et aida à finir de réparer le toit, usant de sa magie, Lucifer sourcillant.  
-… Merci…? fit-il, déshabituer complètement à voir de la camaraderie.  
-Allez, jeunôt, c’est rien…! Tu verras, on est pas tous aussi dur que le manager…, répliqua le lapin, descendant de l’échelle rapidos prestos avant de laisser la place au mortel, plus lent, courbaturé.  
-J’imagine que c’est rien comparé au patron…! se moqua Lucifer, surpris de l’air paisible du lapin.  
-Oh, le boss est pas terrifiant…! Il a ses sautes d’humeur, mais si tu t’habitues à la place et à l’éviter quand il est en colère, il est tout à fait vivable…! Si tu continues à travailler aussi bien, il t’aimera, c’est sûr!  
« … Wouah… Est-ce que je me serais ramolli? » songea le diable, songeur, mais notant mentalement de veiller à donner plus d’avantages au magicien, plus sympa que dans ses souvenirs.  
Quand il rentra, un festin l’attendait, et King Dice, grimaçant, la moustache retroussé, lui annonça :  
-Demain, nous n’avons rien à te faire faire…! Alors, pendant que je te chercherais du travail, tu pourras prendre ça plus tranquille… Je ne voudrais pas non plus te tuer à la tâche... Il faut que tu puisses être productif jusqu’au retour du maître…  
-Oh, merci…! C’est trop gentil, manager…! répliqua Lucifer avec sarcasme.  
-King Dice, Luc…! commenta le dé.  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir laisser tomber le masque et s’excuser d’être aussi dur, n’aimant pas être un tortionnaire à la journée longue. Les autres avaient réussis à le faire sentir coupable! Le comble!  
Le diable mangea à sa fin et alla se coucher tôt, dormant toute la nuit, très fatiguée.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L’amour a ses raisons

Il n’aimait pas tant dormir, mais pour une fois, il ne fit qu’un seul cauchemar.  
On lui avait attaché les pieds au fond d’une bassine de pierre, puis on coulait du béton et ses ailes étaient coincées, son père s’avançant et le jugeant de toute sa majesté.  
-Tu me déchois profondément, mon fils…, disait-il, avant que le béton recouvre la tête de l’ange, commençant à le faire suffoquer.  
Lucifer se réveilla en sursaut, repoussant les couvertures qui s’était glissé sur son visage, en sueur, essoufflé. Il regarda la fenêtre et vit que quelques rayons de soleil perçait le rideau.  
« … Tant qu’à être réveiller, aussi bien se lever… » se dit-il, s’en allant pour prendre un bain.  
Il toucha son dos en se lavant, ressentant cette effet de vide, là où ses ailes étaient sensés être. Il aurait du être content de les avoir perdus, effaçant toute trace divine… Mais il ressentit un sentiment d’impuissance, s’aspergeant le visage, tentant d’oublier ses souvenirs douloureux et ses nombreuses humiliations qu’il avait connu avant d’être rejeter pour de bon du paradis.  
Il sortit en serviette, Chips revenant de la cantine et resta stupéfait.  
-Tu… Tu es déjà debout? fit-il, Lucifer hochant ses épaules, nullement gêné qu’il le surprenne dans cette tenue.  
-J’ai le sommeil léger. Quelqu’y a-t-il a manger…?  
-… Euh… La cuisine est encore fermée… J’ai seulement chipper quelques bananes de la réserve de Chime…! commenta le jeune se prenant pour un cowboy.  
Lucifer sourcilla et tendit la main, attendant de voir si l’autre serait assez généreux. Il s’attendait forcément à ce que son employé se moque de lui, mais il voulait voir qui d’autres il pourrait gagner la sympathie. Après quelques hésitations, Chips lui tendit une banane, le dévisageant un peu beaucoup, Lucifer n’en faisant pas de cas, s’accotant à une table de pool et mangeant le fruit.  
-… T’es là depuis longtemps…? demanda l’ange déchu, le jeune exprima un drôle de sourire.  
-Perdre son âme au diable a au moins le bon point de ne plus vieillir…! Bien sûr, le boss est terrible, mais qu’est-ce qu’on peut s’attendre du diable?  
-C’est juste…, commenta Lucifer, Chips en profitant pour lui retourner la question.  
-Et toi… Luc, c’est ça? Tu as quel âge…? T’a pas l’air trop vieux, mais t’a l’air d’avoir eu pas mal d’expérience…!  
-… Pas vraiment… J’ai roulé ma bosse… Comme toi, ça fait un moment que je ne compte plus les années…! commenta-t-il, Chips hochant la tête.  
Il se leva, ayant finit de manger.  
-C’est plutôt bon…! Bizarre que le singe soit le seul a pouvoir les manger…!  
-Mango en prend souvent le tiers de ses réserves en secret…! Mais le dis à personne…! commenta Chips, le diable souriant, amusé.  
« C’est pour ça que le singe se plaint d’avoir des petites rations…! Faudra que je le dises à Dice…! » se dit-il, avant de relever d’une pichenette le chapeau de Chip.  
-Jolie chapeau…! fit-il, avant de retourner à sa chambre pour s’habiller, le jeune l’observa, quelques rougeurs, avalant avec sa difficulté sa dernière bouchée.

Après tant de travail acharné, ça faisait étrange d’avoir une pause… Lucifer n’était pas trop sûr de quoi faire. Quand il était encore 100% le diable, s’il n’avait plus de job au casino, il pouvait aller en enfer, torturer quelques âmes là-bas. Criminels, meurtriers, banquiers, il s’en fichait, leurs cris lui faisaient un bien fou…!  
Au fond, est-ce qu’il travaillait ou buvait pour tenter d’oublier? De ne pas rester inactif et justement laisser ses souvenirs l’envahir?  
-Je suis à jeun depuis trop longtemps…, marmonna-t-il, s’en allant pour aller au bar mais Wheezy lui barra la route.  
-Holà, où est-ce qu’on va?  
-… Prendre un verre…, grommela Luc, se demandant pourquoi il l’apostrophait.  
-À la place, si on sortait manger à l’extérieur…? Manger autre chose que la bouffe brûler du cuistot…!  
-… J’ai rien contre le brûler… et on peut vraiment quitter le casino…? demanda-t-il, sourcillant, Wheezy montrant ses dents jaunes.  
-Allez! Phear Lap a besoin de ses dégourdir les jambes, aussi!  
Il se tourna vers King Dice qui venait de rentrer dans la salle principal.  
-Hé, King! Je t’emprunte le nouveau! On va manger à l’extérieur, moi et Phear!  
King Dice sourcilla mais baissa ses yeux sur ses feuilles, semblant indifférent à leur projet.  
-Très bien, mais revenez avant le début de vos chiffres… Je ne veux pas le moindre écart…! commenta-t-il, Lucifer était quasiment déchu qu’il ne se joint pas à eux.  
Il aurait bien voulu qu'il se détende, déserre son nœud papillon, boit quelques verres, accepte de montrer son sourire charmant comme quand il…  
Woh…! C’était si facile que ça? Laissez son imagination aller pour se rappeler que quelques jours auparavant, Dice était tout mielleux avec lui…? Il lui semblait qu’auparavant, il lui fallait voir ce genre de chose pour le croire…  
Il chassa de sa tête son manager, se disant qu’il pourrait oublier cette vie, ce casino, au moins une heure ou deux…!  
Les deux hommes discutèrent entre eux au devant de la charrette, Luc restant silencieux, mâchouillant une mèche de blé sauvage, le regard perdu.  
-Sérieux? Encore?! s’écria Phear Lap.  
-Pour sûr…! La prochaine fois, il faudra le dire à King Dice…! commenta Wheezy.  
-Non, il faut lui dire…! Si ça vient aux oreilles du boss que des gens volent le casino…! commenta le squelette, Lucifer ouvrant de grands yeux.  
-Quoi?! rugit-il, avant de réaliser qu’il effrayait les deux autres. … Je veux dire… Comment ça, voler…?  
-… Et bien…, commença Wheezy, mais Phear Lap posa une main sur son bras, lui faisant signe de non de la tête. … Mieux vaudrait ne pas ébruiter ça… Le moins de gens savent, le moins de chance le boss l’apprenne…  
-… Je pensais que le diable savait tout…! mentit Lucifer, se rassoyant confortablement, appréciant les grimaces nerveuses des deux hommes, avant que Phear Lap fasse ralentir le cheval devant la calèche.  
-… Bon, je peux toujours donner quelques détails… Mais ne te mets pas en tête de les arrêter seul! Ça concerne King Dice quand le boss n’est pas là, compris?  
Lucifer hocha la tête, sachant bien que jamais il ne pourrait ignorer des idiots qui osaient le voler, lui! Satan, Séraphin, le mal incarné. Juste à penser que ça s’était produit en plusieurs occasions, il en avait les poings qui blanchissaient, tellement il les serraient. Mais il les cachait derrière sa tête, les bras croisés, pour paraître nonchalant, pas atteint par la nouvelle.  
-… Et bien… Ils sont trois…! Deux chiens et un raton-laveur…! Le Raton est visiblement le chef, il s’habille proprement avec un chapeau haut-de-forme, avec une canne. Ses sbires sont habillés comme des ouvriers d’usine… Un peu comme toi, Luc… Enfin, ils ont commencer par truquer quelques machines à sous. Je l’ai remarquer quand je marchais dans les allés. Un des chiens arrêtaient pas de gagner, mais à chaque coup…! J’ai vérifier la machine et elle était vraiment truquer…! Je ne sais comment, mais ils ont réussis à l’ouvrir pour dérégler le mécanisme… Sans parler du raton, qui fait les poches des gagnants, mais holà, comme un expert voleur…! Je l’ai compris quand il a regarder la montre de poche qui appartenait à un habitué. Je me rappelle que ce client ne la perd jamais, il la reçut de son père, qui lui l’a reçu de son père, et avant…  
-En clair, c’est un trio de bandits sans scrupule…! commenta Wheezy, Phear Lap soupirant.  
-Et je n’ai pas oser les confronter, quand ils sont revenus, il y a deux jours… Avec le diable de partie, King Dice en a bien assez…!  
-Tu devrais pas lui cacher ça plus longtemps, l’ami…! répliqua le cigare, prenant les reines, mais quand il vit que l’animal refusait d’avancer, il redonna les commandes à Phear Lap, ce dernier sortit de sa poche un carré de sucre et l’envoya à son camarade quadrupède, ce dernier le gobant et se remettant en route.  
-Je saiiis! Mais ils sont trois et ils joueront sûrement la carte de l’innocence…!  
-Pourquoi acceptez ce genre d’idiot alors que vous êtes les serviteurs directs du diable…? demanda Luc, sourcillant, Wheezy rigolant.  
-Tu parles comme si on était son armée! Hé, on se bat en dernier recours!  
-La dernière fois que King Dice nous a demandé de nous battre en combat singulier, c’était quand un autre type voulait ouvrir un casino sur le côté opposé de l’île… Il a passé un mauvais quart d’heures, mais à ce moment, on était gonfler à bloc de la magie du boss…! commenta Phear Lap.  
-… Comment ça…? Sa magie? Vous ne l’avez plus?  
-Plus longtemps il s’en va, et moins en la ressent…, répliqua Wheezy. Je dois avouer que parfois, je pense que certains sont drogués à la magie noire du boss…! Cette puissance, cette vitalité…!  
-King Dice ne peut pas s’en passé…! avoua Phear Lap, semblant croire que c’était pourquoi il était toujours aux côtés du boss quand il était là.  
Le diable resta silencieux, n’ayant même pas réaliser combien ses travailleurs comptaient sur lui. Il s’imaginait tout bonnement que juste le titre d’employé du diable devait attirer le respect.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement au restaurant, sur le bord de la mer, et un homard leur servit de délicieuses spécialités marines…!  
« Hum… C’est tellement bon…! » songea Lucifer, se resservant, Wheezy se régalant de crevette farci alors que Phear Lap mangeait une salade d’algue avec anchois.  
-Je mets l’addition sur le compte du casino? demanda l'homard, tout frétillant, ses yeux se rétrécissant tout en souriant avec sa bouche en forme de bec.  
-… Pour sûr, tu auras une mise de fond quand tu viendras jouer…, commenta Wheezy, regardant ailleurs alors que le petit être marin frétillait joyeusement.  
« C’est un joueur compulsif…! » songea Lucifer en souriant, amusé.  
Il aimait les gens avec des passions dévorantes, nuisant même parfois à leurs vies. C’était ce genre de personne assez bête pour tout miser, encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’aille plus rien.  
Le diable se dit que se serait pas mal d’avoir son propre restaurant, ou un chef au casino aussi douer à longueur de temps. Il avait hâte de le recevoir et le laisser jouer jusqu’à ce qu’il pari son âme…!  
« Merde…! » songea soudain Luc, grimaçant. « Avec ce corps, je peux pas collecter les âmes de ses idiots! Mince! J’ai pas envie de perdre de belles occasions juste parce que je suis coincé dans ce corps grotesque…! »  
Il remit sa tuque, s’allumant une cigarette, Phear Lap lui souriant.  
-Alors, bien manger? C’était à ton goût?  
-Meilleur que la bouffe du travail, c’est sûr…, avoua Luc, Wheezy hochant la tête.  
-Si tu veux aller jouer au casino, tu as beau, mais tu peux aussi rester proche et… faire ce que tu as envie…! Tu dois sûrement avoir ton planning, quand tu n’as pas de travail…  
-… Pas vraiment… À part me battre, boire et manger, j’ai pas tant de passe-temps…, répliqua Luc, et ce n’était pas vraiment faux.  
Il aimait bien observer les gens commettre des crimes, pensées des choses innommables avec des sourires innocents. Mais ça paraissait moins palpitant, sans ses pouvoirs de démons.  
-… Et les femmes? demanda Wheezy, Luc sourcillant. Tu dois bien apprécier leurs compagnies, non? Il y a pas tellement de choix sur l’île, mais un gaillard comme toi doit…  
-Wheezy! s’écria Phear Lap, sourcillant. Je t’en pris, pas à table! Et on est pas obliger de tous êtres des obsédés comme toi et Chips!  
-Je ne suis pas comme chips qui swing des deux bords…! Seuls les filles m’intéressent…! commenta Wheezy, comme s’il n’aimait pas être comparé à ce type.  
« Vraiment? » réalisa le diable, n’en ayant pas connaissance.  
-Oh, King Dice est sûrement mieux que vous deux réunis, en sujet de cœur…! Mais personnellement, je ne vois nullement le besoin de me trouver une « compagne » ou une partenaire d’un soir! C’est une perte de temps, d’autant plus que le diable ne nous laisserait pas sortir pour aller la voir…!  
« Pourquoi pas?! » pensa le diable, réalisant qu’il était perçu comme un tyran.  
Il n’avait pas envie que ses employés se privent d’être des libertins…! Il n’avait juste pas envie qu’ils s’enfuient, d’où le pourquoi il les retenait magiquement enchaîner au casino.  
-Le dé voit quelqu’un…? demanda Luc, finissant son assiette, regardant Wheezy, ce dernier hochant les épaules.  
-C’est nouveau! Personne ne l’a connait, mais ce serait une beauté, d’après ce qu’il dit! commenta le cigare.  
-Avec une forte tête! renchérit le squelette.  
-Qui ne pourrait pas se passé de lui, selon Chips…! continua Wheezy, les yeux de Luc devinrent sombre.  
« … Oh? C’est quoi cette histoire? Il voit une fille? » songea-t-il, accôtant son menton dans une main, grimaçant.  
-Elle s’appelle comment? demanda-t-il, frustré, Phear Lap rougissant.  
-Et bien… c’est personnelle…! Il a demandé à ce qu’on ne…  
-Lucie… Sûrement une mignonne petite sainte-nitouche…! commenta Wheezy, Luc en échappant sa tête qui tomba dans son assiette. Euh…  
Le plus étrange, c’est que Luc éclata de rire dans ses restes, effrayant les deux autres.  
L’imbécile…! Il parlait de lui au « elle »?! « Lucie »?! C’était quasiment impossible qu’il y aille une femme avec exactement ce même surnom stupide qu’il lui avait donner…!  
Luc se calma, essuyant son visage, avant de poser une dernière question.  
-Et selon vous, il joue avec elle? Comme avec les autres? Ou c’est sérieux? Ce dé est tellement froid…  
-Non, c’est un charmeur de première… Et ça semble assez sérieux pour qu’il nous en parle…! Il avait cet éclat dans ses yeux, comme quand il pense à quelque chose qui le comble de plaisir…! commenta Phear Lap.  
-Il garde sa vie intime privée, d’habitude… Mais ça, c’était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu’il en parle…! commenta Wheezy, avant de se râcler la gorge. De mon côté, les filles ne font pas la queue pour me parler…! Personne ne résiste à un cigare bien fourni et bien roulé comme moi…!  
-Beurk! Wheezy! C’est dégoûtant, je ne veux pas savoir tes histoires de conquête! King Dice au moins nous a épargner les détails! s’énerva Phear Lap, se levant et laissant sa bavette dans son assiette.  
Lucifer l’imita, mais plus lentement, décontracte, amusé.  
Comme ça, c’était du sérieux… Il en avait les yeux qui brillaient…! Et bien, il ne lui a pas montré à lui dernièrement qu’il était tout ému d’être quasiment son amoureux…! Il faudrait qu’ils aillent une conversation en tête à tête…!

Malheureusement, de retour au casino, King Dice était surchargé de travail. Luc dut se contenter de rester à l’extérieur, se trouvant un arbre et s’entraînant à frapper dessus, avec des gants qu’il avait acheter. Il continua aussi longtemps qu’il put jusqu’à ce qu’il en aille mal au jointures. Il s’arrêta, ayant encore besoin de ses mains pour les prochains jours, décida de prendre une pause. Il sentit une présence et se tourna, le poing levé.  
-Ce n’est que moi…! s’écria Mango, se cachant pourtant derrière un arbre.  
Il semblait effrayé, Lucifer baissa ses poings et finit par s’asseoir.  
-… Je mordrais pas, la boule…, commenta-t-il, Mango se découvrant et s’approchant.  
-Tu comptes frapper sur ce pauvre arbre toute la journée…?  
-J’ai rien d’autres à faire… Je connais pas non plus bien l’endroit, et je paris que si je quittes le périmètre du casino, ce dé va vouloir m’étriper…  
-King Dice? Oh, non! Il se donne des airs, mais c’est la plus charmante personne que je connaisse…! commenta Mango, souriant. Et sinon, tu viens de loin? Tu as des amis, ici? Tu as commis plusieurs crimes?  
-Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça…? Tu veux collecter des informations pour faire un dossier incriminant sur moi? blagua le diable, Mango grimaçant.  
-Non! Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur toi…!  
-Dommage, la boule, j’aime pas parler de moi… Je peux juste dire que je viens de loin et que je peux pas retourner d’où je viens… Toi, tu as une histoire, je présume?  
L’histoire de Mangosteen n’en était pas vraiment une, mais seulement une ébauche. Il avait oublier quasiment sa vie passé, tellement ça faisait longtemps qu’il travaillait pour le diable. Il lui avait sembler que toute sa vie, ça avait été sur la table de billard, à rouler, à lire l’avenir de certains rares élus.  
-Tu dis l’avenir? releva Luc, amusé.  
-Pour sûr! Tiens, je vais essayer de lire la tienne! Tiens-moi dans tes mains! proposa-t-il, Luc se leva et le souleva, sourcillant.  
Les yeux de la boule se vidèrent et il se mit à apparaître des arc-en-ciel hypnotique.  
-Je vois… Je vois…! Je vois que tu vas avoir de la visite d’un cousin! s’écria-t-il, Lucifer sourcilla en souriant.  
-Un cousin? C’est un peu vague… Quel cousin…? Tu sais son nom…?  
-Je… Je ne vois rien… J’ai cru voir un V… Mais des fois, je mélange les M avec des V, ou sinon…  
-C’est bon… Un cousin viendra me voir, soit avec un V ou a M au début de son nom… C’est intéressant à savoir…, commenta Luc, mi-sérieux, mi-sarcastique, le déposant.  
-Pardon! Mes pouvoirs n’ont jamais été extra…! Et parfois, on se moque de moi parce qu’ils ne se réalisent pas…  
-… Tu devrais te compter chanceux… Tu as des pouvoirs… Moi, à part mes muscles, j’ai rien… Pas de pouvoir, pas de magie, pas d’ailes…  
-Tu n’es pas un oiseau…! répliqua Mango, Luc se mordant la langue.  
Zut! il avait trop parler de lui déjà…!  
-Et tu auras des pouvoirs…! Le boss en donne à tous ses employés…! Sauf si tu veux pas perdre ton âme…! C’est le prix pour devenir immortel et ne plus être un ordinaire citoyen…!  
Il sautilla au casino, le diable resta en retrait, pensif.  
... Il avait oublier ce que ça faisait, d’être mortel, de ne pas avoir de pouvoir. Il se sentait impuissant, et pourtant si vivant. Sa vie était tellement plus fragile dans ce corps, mais dès qu’il travaillait, se battait, que ses muscles s’échauffaient, il se sentait vivre, galvaniser.  
Son corps souffraient aussi en parallèle mais chaque blessures lui rappelait qu’il vivait, qu’il goûtait au fruit défendu d’être un simple mortel. Avec ses vices, ses simplicités… et ses envies.  
Il n’avait pas vu les choses ainsi… Il eut soudain envie d’aller au casino, jouer au table, fumé, boire, tout vivre à l’excès et de finir la soirée, briser mais galvaniser par une multitude de sensation.  
Et il avait envie de sexe. Encore…!  
Il se massa ses poings, regardant l’arbre, se demandant s’il se remettait à le frapper, mais il décida qu’il y avait mieux à faire que juste se battre.

King Dice fut content, malgré lui, de voir Luc rentrer, se prenant un verre, commençant à jouer au billard, toquant Mango avec précision mais sans le blesser, le faisant faire des « ouiiii » joyeux alors que les boules des autres couleurs tombaient dans les proches.  
-Jolie jeu! commenta Chips, ayant frotté son chapeau pour le faire briller.  
-C’est pas grand-chose…, répliqua Luc, humble.  
-Vous viendrez bien jouer à la roulette, monsieur…, pria Pirouletta, lui faisant une brève révérence, Luc l’inspectant avant de sourire.  
-Demander si gentiment, comment peut-on refuser…? lança-t-il, l’œil brillant, Pirouletta sentant son cœur manquer une coche, avant de le suivre jusqu’au tables plus au fond.  
Chips grimaça, suspectant que la danseuse avait aussi jeté son dévolu sur le nouveau.  
-… Wheezy? demanda Chips, ce dernier finissant de servir quelques clients, avant de s’approcher. Tu as déjeuner avec le nouveau, alors, qu’est-ce que tu en as tirer? Mango l’a questionné et il est revenu bredouille…!  
-Luc est secret, je l’admets, mais je ne trouve pas que ce soit un défaut… Il a son passé, il le garde pour lui, comme tout le monde…! répliqua Wheezy, commençant à être fatigué de l’obsession qu’avait son collègue pour le mignon bon à tout faire.  
-Je veux juste savoir… Il a quelqu’un dans sa vie? Une fiancée? Un petit ami?  
-Il a pas l’air d’avoir la moindre attache, Chips… Alors, attaque, ou passe ton tour…! Parce que Pirouletta lui fait son grand jeu, et ce con a pas l’air de s’en apercevoir encore… Mais ce sera pas long…! commenta Wheezy, alors que la danseuse s’arrêta dans une pause se voulant gracieuse, la balle tombant sur le 3, Luc levant le poing en l’air.  
-Yeah! J’ai de la chance d’enfer, ce soir! fit-il, ne semblant pas comprendre que sa collègue avait jouer en sa faveur.  
King Dice observait tout cela de loin et se prit le visage.  
-… Non…! C’est impossible…! souffla-t-il, voyant Chips offrir un nouveau verre à Luc, ce dernier ne semblant pas s’apercevoir qu’il avait à sa manière gagné l’affection ou le respect de plusieurs de ses paires.

Il finit la soirée, pompette, et alla derrière le casino, rigolant tout seul, voulant se rafraichir avec l’eau fraîche de la rivière. Chips voulu le suivre mais King Dice lui barra la route.  
-… Tu voudrais bien fermer le casino, Chips?  
-Mais c’est toi qui-! commença le jeune, le dé lui jetant un regard dur.  
-… Tu pourrais faire ça, au lieu de quitter à tout bout de champ ta table et prendre des consommations gratuites au Tipsy Troops sans rien payer…!  
-Euh… C’était pas pour moi, je…! commenta Chips, mais Dice lui montra du doigt la bâtisse, et le jeune s’en alla, maugréant, pensant avoir enfin trouvé l’occasion de se déclarer.  
Luc avait dévêtu le haut de son corps, s’éclaboussant, riant, savourant la douce ivresse et les quelques victoires que la soirée lui avait procurer.  
-Ah ha ha…, fit-il, avant de voir l’eau redevenir lisse et le reflet de Dice. Ah ha… Salut, Dice… C’est moi qui voit des choses ou tu es venu me donner la fesser pour avoir profité du casino…?  
-… Tu possèdes du casino, tu peux venir jouer et y boire comme tu as envie…! répliqua le manager, écarquillant les yeux.  
-… Ah? Je me posais la question s’il était encore à moi… à voir la façon dont tu me traites…! s’écria le diable, s’assoyant et faisant face à Dice, ce dernier restant debout.  
Il était encore mécontent d’avoir surpris ses nombreux camarades tournés autour de son favoris, mais exprimant juste un air un peu pincé.  
-… Je te traites ainsi juste afin de conserver l’anonymat… Pour que personne ne se doute que tu sois en fait le diable…, commenta-t-il, avant que Lucifer se redresse et mette sa main sur sa bouche.  
-Tu vas la boucler?! Est-ce qu’au moins, tu as réfléchi à comment me rendre ma forme normale?!  
Il réalisa que Dice ne pouvait répondre tant qu’il avait sa main sur sa bouche mais il la laissa là un instant, se rapprochant de lui, glissant son autre main sur sa taille, surveillant ses yeux, ceux-ci le dévisageant, nerveusement, pourtant un éclat nouveau les faisant briller. Dice reprit son souffle quand le diable libéra ses lèvres, quelques secondes plus tard.  
-J’ai fait des recherches… Et selon toute vraisemblance, cette soirée, nous n’avons que répondu au courrier et nous…! commença-t-il mais il se tut, regardant ailleurs.  
Lucifer lui prit ses fesses, Dice devenant cramoisie.  
-Est-ce que tu as honte de ton intérêt pour un autre homme ou seulement parce que c’est moi…? demanda le diable, sourcillant, retenant d’exprimer son plaisir à ainsi le toucher, Dice semblant avoir le souffle court d’être si proche de lui, dans cette position légèrement compromettante.  
-Je… N-Non! Enfin, je n’ai pas de problèmes à être avec vous! Je me fiche de ce que dise les autres! mentit Dice, voulant montrer qu’il était au-dessus de ça.  
Le Diable scuisa ses fesses, faisant grimacer Dice, se demandant s’il ne se vengeait pas pour l’avoir maltraité, ses derniers jours.  
-… C’est pour ça que tu te ventes de fréquenter une tête de mule? Une femme d’une grande beauté se prénommant Lucie…?! lança le diable, son manager écarquillant les yeux, avant de suer à grosses gouttes.  
-… Qui… Qui vous a raconter ça…?! demanda Dice, le diable hochant les épaules.  
-Tes collègues sont pas trop gênés de raconter ta vie privée… Même si tu es trop discret pour parler de tes autres conquêtes, il fallait que tu te ventes d’avoir conquit celle-là… Je peux pas croire que tu leur fais à croire que je suis une fille! lança-t-il, un peu insulté, mais juste vraiment pour lui faire peur, le lâchant avant de lui tourner le dos.  
-Lu… Satan…! fit Dice, avant de se prendre d’une main le visage, détournant les yeux. C’est vrai… Je ne pouvais pas dévoiler ma relation… Tu… Entre nous, je ne sais même pas si c’est sérieux de ton côté…!  
Cela figea sur place le diable, grimaçant, prenant son chandail mais ne le mettant pas toute suite, accroupie, écoutant ses explications.  
-Et personne au casino ne sait mon attirance pour les hommes… Vous aussi, vous l’ignoreriez si vous n’aviez pas la capacité de lire dans les pensées.  
-Que j’avais… Nous sommes en égalité, aujourd’hui… Mais je conserve les mêmes envies, les mêmes besoins… Excepté que je n’ai aucun pouvoir, aucune magie, rien qui me permette de les exaucer… Et même l’argent me fait défaut…! s’énerva le diable, tout bas, Dice sourcillant, n’ayant pas la moindre pitié pour lui.  
-… Vous semblez ignorer votre chance…! répliqua Dice, faisant grogner Lucifer.  
Il se tourna et essaya de l’étrangler avec son chandail mais il passa en dessous de son dé, le rendant encore plus en colère.  
-De quoi tu parles comme chance?! J’ai réussi ce soir à oublier momentanément mes ennuis, mais tu penses que je peux me réjouir d’avoir ce corps affreux et pourri, sans la moindre magie?!  
-Euh, je ne sais pas pour la magie, mais vous avez la côte fou avec les autres employés…! commenta Dice, se prenant la joue, surprenant son boss.  
-… Tu te moques de moi…! répliqua le diable, Dice en aurait rit si ce n’était pas aussi sérieux et inquiétant.  
-Boss…! Pirouletta vous a laissé gagner et Chips a vider trois bouteilles, juste pour se rapprocher de vous…! Vous êtes une nouveauté, pour eux, en plus d’être fort, beau, téméraire, travaillant et de subir mes remarques et mes ordres sans broncher…! commenta Dice, ne pouvant s’empêcher de rougir en disant tout ses points.  
-… C’est ce qu’il voit de moi? demanda le diable, surpris, Dice hochant sa tête. Et toi? Comment tu me perçois…?  
-… Co… Comment dire… J’ai une petite préférence pour votre toison d’ébène et votre queue fourchue, boss… Mais tu n’es pas laid du tout, comme simple mortel…! expliqua Dice, voyant Lucifer lentement sourire, lâchant son chandail au sol. Hum, vous allez le sa-  
Le diable l’interrompit en l’assaillant d’un profond baiser, lui prenant le visage. Dice ne s’y attendait pas vraiment et il fut submerger par l’embrassade, répondant à son étreinte.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, Dice avait la tête qui tournait et le diable reprenait aussi son souffle.  
-… Je suis désolé d’avoir ignoré les autres employés, l’effet que j’avais sur eux… Mais avoue que ça t’a rendu jaloux, de me voir le sujet de leur désir…! commenta Lucifer, lui caressant son torse, Dice grimaçant, tentant de paraître au-dessus de ça.  
-Qui, moi, jaloux? Vous-vous-vous le faites avec qui vous voulez…!  
-… C’est vrai… Mais je me suis promis de ne pas avoir de sexe dans ce corps…, répliqua le diable, le lâchant lentement, retrouvant son air sérieux, Dice perdant toute trace d’assurance.  
Il était scandalisé.  
-QUOI?! Mais Satan, tu es tombé sur la tête?! Pour une majorité, un homme à la peau blanche ivoire est mille fois plus séduisant qu’un monstre touffu!  
-Je ne veux pas séduire, c’est mon dernier souci…! Je veux retrouver mon corps, dormir dans mon lit et t’y emmener aussi…, commenta Lucifer, tellement sérieusement que Dice comprit qu’il ne se moquait pas.  
-… Pour… Pourquoi moi, exactement…? demanda le manager, ému mais inquiet.  
Il craignait que malgré son baiser et ses dires, il ne soit pas 100% sérieux.  
-… Parce que les autres sont tous inférieur à moi, ne me comprenne pas ou je leur fais pas du tout confiance… Enfin, pas assez pour leur laisser mon corps. Tu devrais te sentir honorer, d’autant plus qu’avec les rêves torrides que tu as de moi…!  
-Quoi?! Non, je ne rêves pas de vous! s’énerva Dice, grimaçant, Lucifer hochant les épaules.  
-Comme tu veux…! Mais est-ce que je peux te demander une dernière faveur, ce soir…? demanda le diable, ses paupières tombantes.  
Il était encore influencer par les effets de l’alcool mais ses tétons se dressaient par l’air froid de la nuit, Dice trouvant vraiment trop bête que le boss s’oblige à rester vierge dans ce corps, le désirant plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru.  
-Tout ce que vous voudrez, boss…! répliqua-t-il, sérieusement.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Bandits et danger

Le lendemain matin, il était encore fatigué mais King Dice se leva, s’habilla. Quand il fut temps de mettre ses gants, il réalisa qu’ils étaient humides puisqu’il avait du les laver, la veille, après avoir…  
-Scensure! se dit-il, ne pouvant effacer ses images dans sa tête mais se rappelant comme Lucifer était tombé endormi après qu’il l’aille soulager.  
Il avait dut l’emmener dans son lit, remettant son oreiller en place et fermant le rideau de sa chambre, avant de se diriger vers la sienne.  
Luc était dehors à présent, coupant du bois, nu torse. Pirouletta et Chips le dévisageaient par la fenêtre, presque aveuglé par le spectacle qui s’offrait à leurs yeux. King Dice avait à présent de la peine pour eux. Le diable aurait pu avoir la malice de se jouer d’eux, mais avec hier soir, le manager était convaincu que si le boss avait un souci côté sexuel, il viendrait le voir, lui et lui seulement…  
Et cela le flattait, se sentant plus proche encore du boss que jamais. Pourtant, il avait sentit un regard, hier soir, un regard qui n’était pas celui de son partenaire. Et cela lui faisait peur.  
« … Nous n’avons quand même pas été espionné…! » songea-t-il, Wheezy arrivant, le visage long.  
-Le chiffre de la recette a encore baissé. Oh, et il faut que tu parles à Phear Lap… Il a quelque chose d’important à te dire…  
-D’accord, je fais la commande des vivres et j’irais le voir toute suite après…! expliqua King Dice, prenant un air sérieux, Wheezy sourcillant.  
-… Tu as un souci?  
-Hum? Non, pas plus que d’habitude…! répliqua le manager, Wheezy hocha les épaules.  
-C’est peut-être parce que t’a pas vu ta copine depuis un bout, je me trompe…! suggéra-t-il, Dice se figeant une seconde avant de faire suivre un sourire des plus tendres et charmeurs.  
-Mais qu’est-ce que tu vas chercher là, l’ami? Allons, ne te soucie pas de ma vie personnelle…! Occupe-toi de trouver des femmes qui supportent ton haleine de cendrier…!  
-Tu devras nous la présentez un de ses quatre… Je pourrais la prévenir de toutes tes petites manies et tes obsessions avec la magie noire…! commenta Wheezy, King Dice serrant les poings.  
Il aimait en effet la magie qui lui permettait de rendre ses cartes vivantes. Martyriser ses adversaires à distance était jouissif! Mais il devrait vraiment apprendre à Lucifer à rester habiller…! Pirouletta et Chips ne pourraient jamais se concentrer sur le travail avec lui dehors. Est-ce qu’il le faisait exprès?  
Il rentra à ce moment, du bois dans les bras.  
-Je m’en occupe! s’écria Chips, Pirouletta restant en retrait, des étoiles dans les yeux, Lucifer sourcillant mais hochant la tête.  
-… En étant là, Chips, j’avais une question… T’es célibataire…?  
Un long silence plana dans le casino, seuls les employés préparant l’endroit l’entendirent et ils étaient inquiets du pourquoi de cette question.  
-Ou-ou-oui…! Je suis seul! Et toi?! demanda Chip, ses jetons devenant tous rouges.  
-Ouais… En quelque sorte… Mais Chips, je voulais juste te demander quelque chose… Quoi que tu fasses, ne tombe pas amoureux d’un type comme moi…  
-… Hein?! Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que…? demanda Chips, Luc prenant le jeton qui tenait ses yeux et l’avança de son visage.  
-Je suis vraiment pas fait pour toi… Je préfère les gars mais je suis un crétin en relation… Alors, un conseille, passe le mot aux autres… King Dice m’a laissé croire que j’avais un pouvoir sur les autres employés et que j’étais mignon… C’est archi faux, mais je veux juste m’assurer de pas donner des idées à qui que se soit…  
-Mais tu es mignon! s’écria Chips avant de reculer, Luc grimaçant.  
-… Si tu savais qui je suis, tu dirais jamais un truc pareil… Occupe-toi du bois, petit, et arrête de dire ou penser des trucs ridicules. Il a de la job à faire…!  
Chips baissa la tête, visiblement déchu. Pirouletta l’imita, elle aussi triste d’apprendre qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre chance.  
Wheezy siffla.  
-Il les a remit au pas, on dirait…! C’est tant mieux! L’endroit allait arrêter de tourner, si les employés commencent à tous tomber amoureux du nouveau…! avoua-t-il, avant de remarquer le regard magnétique que Dice avait pour Luc, souriant tranquillement, son cahier de note dans les mains. Euh… King?!  
Le dé sursauta avant de se remettre au travail, Wheezy se demandant s’il fabulait ou si leur propre manager en pinçait pour le nouveau.  
« Ça va un peu loin…! Faudra que je le prévienne de ne pas jouer avec le feu…! Ce type est fort, mais justement, le boss voudra sûrement pas d’un gaillard comme lui, si étrange et si mystérieux dans la boîte…! Moins on s’attache à lui, et mieux s’est…! »  
Facile à dire…! Mango, Hopus et Chips devinrent très amis avec Luc. Chips se réconforta en se trouvant un nouveau favori, jeune et riche. Pirouletta par contre ne pouvait guérir d’une peine d’amour aussi facilement, dansant comme une automate.  
-Hi hi! s’écria soudain Mr Chimes, revenant de l’extérieur, tout excité, King Dice réalisant qu’il ne l’avait pas vu de la matinée.  
-Holà! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mon ami? demanda Phear Lap, le singe balbutiant, criant, pointant Luc et ensuite la porte du bureau du boss. Je ne suis pas de comprendre… Tu veux dire qu’il y a quelque chose entre Luc et le patron?!  
Les points du dé de Dice devinrent blanc et il donna une gifle derrière la tête de Luc, celui-ci étant en très de ramoner la cheminée.  
-C’est quoi ton-! s’énerva-t-il, mais King Dice lui pointa le singe, continuant à s’exciter. … Okay, je m’en occupe…!  
Il se leva et marcha d’un pas rapide, prenant le singe sous un bras, ce dernier criant plus fort, semblant supplier pour sa vie, ou appeler à l’aide, mais très peu des travailleurs comprenaient ses discours.  
-King Dice! s’écria le cheval squelettique, sourcillant. Ne le laisse pas l’emmener! Qu’est-ce qu’il veut lui faire?  
-… Prendre une pause banane? proposa Dice, Phear Lap étant surpris qu’il prenne ça sous le ton de la blague.

Mr Chimes était partit la vieil au soir juste après le fermeture pour essayer de retrouver l’arbre qui faisait des poires. Alors qu’il mordait dans un fruit, il entendit des éclats de voix et descendit la tête subtilement entre les branches. Quand il comprit que Luc était en réalité leur boss, il sursauta et se recula, plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher tout cri de sortir. Ensuite, quand il avait pointé sa tête pour voir ce qui se passait, les deux hommes s’embrassaient.  
Ça l’avait tellement surpris qu’il avait glissé de sa branche et s’était assommé dans sa chute. Il venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits, une bosse sous le chapeau, mais en pleine forme, et surtout, désireux de savoir ce que ça signifiait.  
-… D’accord…, commenta Luc, venant de comprendre l’hystérie de son employé, les bras croisés. Bon, alors qu’une chose soit clair…  
Lucifer hésita un moment. Devait-il vraiment lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité? Ce n’était peut-être qu’un singe, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment mentir sur ce qu’il avait vu. Et il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se cacher. Si tout le monde savait qu’il était le diable, en fait, jamais, au grand jamais Chip, Pirouletta et qui d’autres encore, n’auraient commencer à ressentir un je ne sais quoi pour lui…!  
-… Okay… C’est vrai, c’est moi, Satan…! avoua Luc, le singe faisant des grands yeux.  
-Wouh ouh ouh HIII HIII! s’écria le petit primate, Luc se prenant le front.  
Ce qu’il pouvait élever le ton dans les aigus, quand il voulait…!  
-Du calme…! Je travaille là-dessus… Mais si Dice me donnait moins de travail aussi…!  
-Ouh ouh…? demanda Chimes, nerveux, Luc rougissant.  
-Si nous…? Je mentirais s’il ne me plaît pas…! Mais est-ce que le diable peut vraiment tomber amoureux?! s’énerva-t-il, les poings sur les hanches, fiers.  
Le singe cligna des yeux avant de lui sourire, attendant d’avoir une réponse affirmative.  
« … Bof, je suis plus dans mon corps, ça ne tuera personne de dire la vérité encore une fois…! » songea-t-il, enlevant le chapeau du singe et lui ébouriffant les poils de son petit crâne, le faisant sourire encore plus.  
-Tu as gagné… J’aime bien tous mes employés, à leur manière. Et Dice est mon préféré…  
-Hi hi ouh « Lucie »? demanda le oustiti, joignant ses mains, le diable grognant.  
-Oui, il parlait de moi! Le crétin! Et tu acceptes tout ça finalement plutôt bien…!  
-Ouh ha haa!  
-… Oh, t’es juste content que je sois franc et honnête envers lui et toi? Ça peut changer…!  
-HI! HIII! répliqua le singe en secouant la tête, s’agrippant à sa jambe, le suppliant, faisant rire Luc.  
Du casino, plusieurs travailleurs les observaient, ne pouvant entendre mais King Dice devinait facilement ce qui s’était passé et rougissait.  
-… Mais tout le monde va l’aimer, au casino…! s’écria Hopus Pocus, n’étant pas jaloux, mais presque.  
Luc finit par rentrer, Mr Chimes sur son épaule, et tous le beau monde prétextèrent avoir du boulot, excepter King Dice. Il sourcillait, nerveux, le singe faisant alors signe qu’il se zippait la bouche, lui faisant comprendre qu’il allait garder le secret.  
-… Tant mieux…! fit le dé, se prenant le visage, Luc sourcillant.  
-Assure-toi juste d’être plus discret à l’avenir…! commenta-t-il, et plusieurs personnes auraient trouvé ça bizarre que le nouveau donne des ordres au manager.  
Mais ils se séparèrent, vacant à leurs occupations. 

Vers la soirée, Luc était en très de réparer une planche du plancher qui relevait quand il vit une queue touffu et rayé passé sous son nez. Il grimaça, leva les yeux et vit le fameux voleur dont avait parlé Phear Lap. Celui-ci, un chapeau haut-de-forme, l’air supérieur et charmeur, lui jeta un regard de haut avant de passé sa route, même si debout, Luc l’aurait dépassé de 4 têtes…!  
Il eut du mal à le quitter des yeux, se promettant que s’il repassait par là, il l’assommerait en prétextant qu’il lui avait marché sur les doigts.  
Il supportait beaucoup de choses, et les voleurs étaient les bienvenues dans son casino. Mais pas les voleurs qui le volaient, lui!!! C’était un grave manque de respect et une insulte à sa toute puissance…! Ces trois-là ne finiraient pas juste en enfer…! Il seraient enterrer sous des charbons ardents et les nouveaux venus leurs marcheraient dessus, à longueur de journée, pour l’éternitéééé!  
Mango se pencha sur la table de pool et lui demanda s’il allait bien, Luc réalisa qu’il devait avoir une grimace effrayante sur le visage.  
S’il avait son corps de diable, tout le monde aurait sentit une aura meurtrière émaner de lui et aurait sûrement fiché le camp…! Mais le diable prit sur lui, prétextant une indigestion, se calma un peu en voyant Phear Lap parler à King Dice, tremblant. Le manager grimaça mais hocha la tête, ne le disputant pas d’avoir tardé.  
Il sembla prendre le problème toute suite en main, s’en allant vers un des deux laquais du raton-laveur voleur, lui souriant et agitant son doigt pour qu’il le suive.  
Il fit pareil pour le second et ils allèrent tous rejoindre le raton laveur, en très de viser une cible de dard.  
-Cher ami…, commença King Dice, souriant, les bras croisés derrière son dos, les deux chiens avaient les oreilles pendantes, nerveux. Je n’ai pas pu manquer de remarquer votre talent, à vos dernières visites… Vous savez forcer la main…!  
Le raton manqua le 100 et toucha juste le 50. Mais il reprit un autre dard, jouant lui aussi les coquins charmeurs.  
-King Dice, le chef du casino… Je ne pense pas qu’on aille eu l’honneur de se parler…!  
-Très peu… Vous m’aviez dit beaucoup de bonnes choses sur ce casino, à votre première visite et vous m’aviez demandé d’où nous venaient nos installations…! Mais je dois avouer qu’en plus d’avoir été bien occupé, vous n’êtes plus venue me revoir, depuis…! Est-ce que tout est à votre goût? Il ne vous manque rien pour faire votre plaisir…? questionna le dé, tirant sur les cols de sa veste, semblant tout ouïe.  
-Non, c’est le plus beau casino de tout l’hémisphère…! Vous pouvez donner nos compliments au patron! commenta le raton, tirant et touchant le 80.  
-… En parlant du patron…! commenta King Dice, posant sa main sur le bras du client, ce dernier sursautant.  
Il rajusta son tir et glissa son bras négligemment sur sa veste avant de se reculer, souriant.  
Le raton tira sans regarder, se demandant ce que…  
-Ouah! Patron! Vous l’avez eu! s’écria le chien à la casquette verte, l’autre à la casquette rouge sourit.  
-Le 100, pile!  
-… Vous êtes meilleur joueur que moi…! avoua le raton-laveur, retroussant son museau, vexé, King Dice hochant les épaules.  
-Ma foi, cela dépend du jeu… Sur d’autres terrains, vous êtes plus fort que moi…! commenta le manager, avant de laisser pendre de sa main une montre à gousset.  
Le raton-laveur devint blême, les chiens ne comprenant pas.  
-… Vous… co-?  
-Il appartient à ce cher Luigi…! commenta King Dice, avant d’ouvrir son autre main et découvrir un collier de perle. Et ça, à la Baronne…! Si vous jouez sur le terrain du diable, il se peut que vous vous brûlez une patte…!  
Le raton recula d’un pas avant de réaliser quelque chose.  
-… C’est votre parole contre la nôtre…! Je n’ai rien volé…! commenta le bandit tout bas, les deux chiens hochant la tête, suivant leur chef.  
-Qui a parlé de vol? Non, un joueur joue, et il pari…! Vous pourriez vous sortir indemne, siiii… vous acceptez de jouer contre moi…! commenta King Dice, rangeant les objets volés dans ses poches, l’air sûr de lui.  
-… Ah oui? Et quoi, alors?! Votre boss n’en saura rien?! demanda le raton, King Dice se tapota la joue.  
-Je ne vous vends pas une telle promesse… Mais une compensation… Gagnez contre moi et vous partez avec la moitié des fruits de cette semaine…! En espèce…!  
C’était bien plus que qu’est-ce que les brigands pouvaient prendre d’une ou deux machines à sous…!  
Luc aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais il jubilait intérieurement d’avoir découvert une nouvelle facette de son employé. C’était un ancien voleur! Et un bon, en plus! Il avait subtilisé les items volés, et il l’imaginait faire pareille pour tout les gens, d’un pas croisés, dans une révérence, un pas de dance et hop, toutes les objets précieux de leurs clients auraient pu leur appartenir…!  
Il se força à chasser cette idée, voyant que King Dice ouvrait la porte à ses malfrats… de son bureau!  
« Le toupet! » pensa-t-il, avant de voir le sourire mauvais du raton-laveur, une main rentrant dans une poche.  
Il plissa les yeux et vit le manche d’un revolver dépassé. Son cœur arrêta de battre deux secondes. Mais ses jambes le poussa en avant avant même que Dice eut le temps de fermer la porte. Bien sûr, quand il arriva devant le bureau, elle était verrouiller, sûrement parce que le manager projetait de s’occuper de ses types loin des regards des curieux. Luc eut envie de forcer la porte mais il craignit que cela énerve le bandit et tire toute suite sur le manager, seul avec eux.  
« Bon sang, mais quel idiot! » songea Luc, Chips passant par là, tentant de tourner la serrure.  
-Je te propose pas d’y aller! Seul King Dice y va, et si jamais il apprend que tu as voulu jeter un œil dans le bureau du patron…! commença chips, avant de voir Luc prendre un bibelot d’un chat sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Il le tourna à l’envers et enfonça son doigt dans ses fesses, Chips grimaçant mais avec stupeur, il le vit extirper une clé qui rentra dans la serrure de la porte.  
-… Quoi? Comment tu…? demanda Chip, Luc l’ignorant et rentrant dans le bureau.  
Il n’y avait personne, mais des voix élevaient le ton dans le couloir.  
-Vous avez perdu…, murmura King Dice, le raton-laveur chialant.  
-J’ai rien perdu du tout! C’est toi qui a perdu tout bon sens! On est trois, tu es seul et tu vas mourir!  
Luc arriva sur ce fait, saisit le bras de l’animal en tuxedo, lui lui broyant et lui faisant ainsi lâcher son arme, King Dice écarquillant les yeux. Un des chiens sortit un couteau et attaqua un angle mort de Luc, il n’eut le temps que de lever le bras. Slac! Le couteau lui trancha le tier du poignet, Luc grimaçant, la douleur le poussant à agir avec férocité et sans scrupule. Avec son pied, il frappa le chien et le troisième ennemi hésita, une clé anglaise à la main, la levant pour frapper. King Dice lui planta ses cartes à jouer dans son pantalon, le figeant au mur, avant de se tourner vers Luc.  
-J’avais les choses en mains, veux-tu…? commença-t-il, mais écarquillant les yeux, le diable n’en avait pas fini avec le chef des voleurs.  
Il récupéra le couteau et slack, trancha la queue du pauvre animal, hurlant et gémissant comme s’il allait mourir. Et avec le regard que lui jetait Lucifer, il avait toutes raisons de croire cela.  
-Je vais t’éventrer et te vider de tes organes, les jeter à tes pieds, et tout les sentira chaud et dégoulinant de ton sang…! Je veux que ta mort soit lente et affreuse…!  
-N-n-non, pitié…! bégaya le malfrat, pleurant comme un bébé, le sol mouillé du sang de sa plaie et de son urine.  
-… On peut les tuer…! Ou on peut éviter de se salir les mains et les envoyer dans le portail dans la pièce du fond! s’énerva King Dice, frustré que son boss s’en soit mêlé.  
-… C’était ton idée?! s’écria le diable, n’y ayant même pas songé.  
-Depuis le début! s’écria King Dice, prenant les deux chiens par la peau du cou, ceux-ci ne pouvant que dévisager leur patron, se demandant si leur tour viendrait bientôt.  
Car ils n’espéraient plus battre ses deux types…!  
Luc laissa King Dice envoyer les chiens dans le vortex qui les projetteraient à l’entrée de l’enfer. Le diable écrasa la tête du raton sous son pied, grognant, l’animal pleurant de plus en plus fort.  
-Si jamais tu rencontres des types qui veulent tenir tête au diable… Dis-leur bien ceci : On ne se rit pas du diable…! déclara-t-il, avant de l’envoyer d’une poussé dans le trou, ce dernier l’avalant sans bruit avant qu’une douce fumée en sorte.  
King Dice trouvait à chaque fois que ça donnait l’impression qu’il les avait digérer, et il était très content de ne pas y avoir été trop souvent.  
Il se tourna aussitôt vers Luc, sourcillant devant sa plaie sanglante, le guerrier commençant à ressentir les effets du part la perte de son sang.  
-Idiot! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas laissé régler cette histoire seul?! J’aurais eu le dessus, avec mes cartes…!  
-Il avait une arme…! répliqua Luc, King Dice le prenant par les épaules et le conduisit à son bureau, le forçant à s’asseoir.  
-Je dois arrêter l’hémorragie avant que tu ne perdes trop de sang…! s’écria Dice, retirant sa veste pour ne pas la salir et allant chercher dans un tiroir du bureau une trousse de premier soin.  
-Qui a mit ça là?  
-Moi! Si jamais vous auriez pensé à torturer quelqu’un mais que vous souhaitiez malgré tout le laisser vivre, je me suis dit qu’une trousse pourrait être nécessaire… Je ne pensais pas à avoir à l’utiliser pour vous…! commenta Dice, nettoyant la plaie en tamponnant et puis la désaffectant, le prévenant avant. Ça va un peu piquer …!  
Le cri qui suivit retentit dans tout le casino, et Chips pensa que quelqu’un était en très de se faire couper une jambe, très mal à l’aise, s’éloignant aussitôt de la porte du diable.  
-Mais ça fait mal!  
-Ça ferait plus mal si tu avais de la gangrène…! Je n’ai pas expérimenté, mais je ne veux pas que tu vives ça…! commenta Dice, lui faisant un bandage.  
-Si c’est comme ça que tu t’occupes de ton amoureux, je sais pas comment tu traites tes ennemis…! gronda le diable, Dice ralentissant ses gestes.  
-… C’est ta faute…, commenta le dé, tout bas, baissant la tête, le diable sourcillant.  
Il savait qu’habituellement, quand Dice n’était plus capable de le regarder dans les yeux, c’était pour une seule bonne raison. Comme défaite…! Des larmes coulaient sur son menton et il avait les épaules qui tremblaient.  
« Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait encore…? » se demanda Lucifer, finissant lui-même son bandage et posa sa main de libre sur son épaule.  
-Hé… Je préfère encore perdre une main que te perdre toi… Ne te mets plus en-, commença le diable mais étant interrompu.  
Dice venait de le prendre par son chandail taché de sang et il l’embrassait comme s'il allait mourir. Lucifer ne savait pas trop comment réagir, passant son bras indemne autour de sa taille. Il pensa qu’il était une question de temps pour que Dice le repousse et le dispute de s’être mit en danger mais il poursuivit le baiser, faisant tourner la tête au diable. À moins que c’était à cause qu’il avait perdu trop de sang?  
-Je t’aime tellement… Tu n’es qu’un crétin, mais je t’aime tellement…! commenta Dice, lui caressant le visage, Lucifer rougit violement.  
Il n’en fallait pas plus pour lui donner envie de lui mais Lucifer s’était juré de ne pas avoir de sexe dans ce corps. Pourtant, ça devenait dur de respecter sa promesse, alors que Dice le rembrassait.  
Étrange…! Beaucoup de mortel seraient traumatisés d’avoir jeter d’autres êtres vivant dans un des puits menant à l’enfer… Mais c’était rendu une chose si normale qu’il avait déjà oublier cette incident, ses larmes cessant de couler, semblant s’abandonner contre la chaleur de son boss, ses mains caressant son crâne chauve, son torse et son dos à travers son chandail.  
-D-Dice…! murmura le diable, la langue pâteuse, n’ayant pas envie de l’arrêter mais sachant que s’il ne le faisait pas, il pourrait faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait.  
Son valet reprit son souffle, les yeux fiévreux, avant de les fermer et poser son visage contre son épaule, le serrant contre lui.  
-… Pitié… Tant que tu es mortel… Laisse-moi t’aider… Je t’en pris…, pria le dé, Lucifer étant encore rouge.  
Jamais il n’avait ressentit autant d’affection de toute sa vie. C’était étrange, pas désagréable et sa nature mauvaise lui disait d’en profiter. Mais il refusa d’écouter sa voix pernicieuse, caressant le dos de son valet, les yeux mi-clos.  
-… Tu sais pourtant que j’ai toujours besoin de toi…, commenta le diable, avant de sourire. Bon… Si on reste trop longtemps dans le bureau, ils vont finir par croire qu’on fume toute ma boîte de cigare…!  
Juste de les mentionner, il en eut une terrible envie et il se leva sous peu pour s’en allumer une. Dice fut un peu secouer d’un tel changement mais finit par se lever, un sourire calme et complaisant sur les lèvres, lui approchant son cendrier.  
-… ça fait du bien…? demanda Dice, le diable souffla une traînée noire, avant de sourire, soulagé.  
-Oh oui…! C’est quasiment mieux que tuer des gens…! confessa-t-il, Dice sourcilla, un sourire aux lèvres, s’accotant sur un côté du bureau, le regardant du coin de l’œil.  
-… Entre le cigare ou mes lèvres, qu’est-ce qui est mieux…?  
Le diable ne s’attendait pas à cette question et manqua s’étouffer. Il prit un grand respire, par le cigare, il ne fallait pas gaspiller un tel petit trésor, même si sa gorge était encore serré. Ensuite, il tenta de répondre, sans trop flatté son partenaire, mais sans non plus passé pour une lavette romantique.  
-Je ne saurais dire… Le tabac est bon… Mais toi…  
Le son qui sortit de sa gorge laissa comprendre au manager qu’il aimait vraiment ses baisers, le faisant sourire.  
-… Peut-être… pour être sûr… il faudra recommencer…? À titre de comparaison…! proposa Dice, s’accoudant sur le bureau, souriant mais le diable lui envoya une volupte de fumée dans le visage.  
-Pour que je perde la tête et t’arrache tes vêtements? Non merci…! Tu es mignon, Dice, le plus mignon type que j’ai croisé chez les mortels… Mais tu sais l’effet que tu as sur moi et tu sais que je dois me concentrer à retrouver mon corps… Si tu m’avais laissé torturer ses types, peut-être je-!  
-Vous n’avez pas changer d’un poil, boss! Pas de corne, pas de queue…! Alors, si les envies de meurtre ne change pas votre nature « angélique » ou « mortel », je ne vois pas ce qu’un meurtre y changerait…! Et en enfer, ils sont morts?  
-Il y a une différence à rentrer vivant en enfer ou y rentrer une fois mort…! Comme tu l’as dit, les mortels deviennent fous et perdent leurs âmes…! Les morts, souvent, n’ont pas les mêmes effets, mais ils n’ont plus la moindre volonté. Si tu rentrerais aujourd’hui en enfer, il te faudrait 10 heures environ avant que ton cerveau soit plus qu’une bouillie indigeste et que tu sois aussi futé qu’un enfant d’un an…!  
Si Dice avait encore des envies romantiques, le diable l’avait refroidit avec ses descriptions macabres.  
« Quand je pense qu’il a voulu m’y emmener! » songea-t-il, le diable souriant narquoisement à sa grimace.  
-Arrête… c’est pas si pire…! Et tant que tu restes proche de moi, ma magie et le fait que j’aille ton âme te protègeront et t’empêcheront de devenir légume…!  
-C’est vous qui le dite! répliqua son manager, avant de rajuster ses vêtements et de s’en aller vers la porte. Je vous pris de ranger la boîte des cigares quand vous aurez fini… Et de montrer votre bras à un vrai médecin…! Vous pourriez rester avec une-  
-Ce corps peut aller se faire voir! Si je meurs, peut-être que je me réveillerais dans ma peau de diable…! proposa le démon, Dice frappant contre la porte de sortie avec son poing.  
-… Ce… Ce que vous pouvez être stupide! s’énerva Dice, avant de se retourner et le gifler, surprenant le diable. Nous n’avons rien qui peut certifier que ce corps n’est pas le vôtre pour l’éternité! Si vous étiez moins obsédé par votre corps de démon et plus par votre sureté et votre avenir, peut-être que nous aurions moins de souci et peut-être que nous aurions déjà trouver une solution!  
Le diable se leva, se tenant la joue, grimaçant.  
Il n’avait pas envie de se battre avec Dice, pas aujourd’hui. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien, sa joue aussi, il aurait juste voulu rester loin de tout le monde, fumé cigare sur cigare et oublier ses soucies, au moins jusqu’à demain.  
-… Dehors… Sors d’ici! s’énerva Lucifer, mais Dice ne bougeant pas.  
-Ou sinon quoi?  
Le diable grimaça, furieux. Comment? Dice profitait qu’il n’aille plus ses pouvoirs pour le confronter?! Profitait-il du fait qu’il se soit blessé en le sauvant pour lui tenir tête?!  
Le diable se rassit, tournant le siège, la boîte de cigare sur les genoux. Dice se recula, réalisant qu’il n’était pas en état pour une querelle et regrettant presque de lui avoir tenu tête. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu’un lui dise la vérité… Aucun d’eux ne savait si cette forme était dorénavant la sienne! Il refusait de le voir se blesser davantage, pas juste parce qu’il n’aimait pas le voir souffrir, mais…  
… il ne s’imaginait pas la vie sans lui, sans le diable. Sans son boss tyrannique, le poussant dans le dos, tapant des crises de colère ou un oui ou pour un non, le désirant tel qu’il était, aimant ses défauts et ses larcins…  
Le diable prononça son nom, incertain.  
-… Tu… Tu as… du feu…? Je peux pas…, commença le diable, mais sa gorge se serra.  
« … il ne peut pas faire du feu… » songea Dice, souriant tristement, lui passant son briquet sur son bureau avant de le laisser.

L’incident ne fut pas raconter en détail, mais en clair, les autres travailleurs comprirent que Luc s’était battu avec les voleurs et qu’il avait récupérer la queue du raton comme trophée.  
-Ça te ferait un beau foulard, Pirouletta…, commenta Luc, celle-ci rougit mais déclinant son offre.  
-Je n’aime pas les fourrures, je suis confuse…!  
-Ça ne fait rien… On pourra sûrement le vendre au marché à un trappeur… Si quelqu’un peut se rendre au marcher…! commenta Luc, faisant comme s’il ne savait pas les limites de l’influence du diable.  
-En parlant de marcher, on demande de plus en plus souvent quand est-ce que le boss revient…! commenta Hopus Pocus, Wheezy grognant.  
-Il reviendra quand il reviendra, c’est clair?  
-Oui, je sais, mais j’ai posté son courrier et il a reçut des réponses… Dont un type en costume, un humain, qui voulait parler au boss en personne… Je lui ai dit qu’il était absent et il a répondit qu’il attendrait son retour à l’hôtel.  
-On a un hôtel, sur cette île? demanda Chips, King Dice se penchant vers le lapin.  
-… Quel genre de lettre? demanda-t-il, le magicien la lui passant.  
-L’adresse est bizarre, sûrement un athée qui veut s’assurer que l’enfer existe, qui sait? commenta l’animal, King Dice ouvrant la lettre et commençant à la lire.  
-Euh… King? C’est adressé au boss! s’écria Phear Lap, tremblant de peur.  
-… Et alors? Si c’est important, on doit savoir ce qu’il en retourne…! commenta King Dice, avant de pâlir, les yeux s’écarquillant.  
-… Quoi? Quoi?! s’énerva Luc, les autres le dévisageant. Euh… S’est-tu une menace de mort…?  
-… Non… c’est plus grave…, fit Dice, tremblant mais se râclant la gorge.  
Il la lut à voix hautes, et Lucifer comprit soudain beaucoup de chose.  
« Cher Lucifer,  
Nous tenons à vous remercier de vous être inscrit à la collecte de don pour les pauvres dans le besoin. Veuillez-vous adresser à un des représentantes de l’église la plus proche. Au plaisir d’avoir un nouveau fidèle parmi nous.  
Bien à vous,  
Augustin ».


	6. Chapitre 6 : De nouveau un ange?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ce chapitre se moque un peu des saintes écritures et des personnages dans la bible. Veuillez voir ça comme une satire et n'imaginez pas que je me moque de la religion! Merci! Bonne lecture!

Luc perdit connaissance, mais personne ne le réalisa sauf Dice, parce que tous étaient estomaqués.  
-Quoi?! Le boss a signé un truc pour faire des dons aux pauvres?! s’écria Wheezy, devenant noir calciné.  
-Un geste si… bon?!!! hésita Phear Lap, sentant ses os jouer la samba dans son corps!  
-Mais il a perdu l’esprit?! renchérit Pip, se prenant le front, en échappant son chapeau, sa douce moitié s’éventant toute suite avec, semblant être mal.  
-Ouh hi hi? demanda Chimes, Hopus Pocus lui jetant un regard noir.  
-Non! Il n’est pas tombé amoureux! Et même si ce serait le cas, comment ça aurait pu faire en sorte qu’il s’inscrive à ce genre de connerie?!  
« Ciel! C’est ma faute! J’avais des pensées impurs sur lui et il n’était plus concentrer à son courrier…! » se dit King Dice, se prenant le front d’une main, tapotant la joue de Luc de l’autre.  
-Allez, ressaisis-toi! pria-t-il, Wheezy ramenant les autres la réalité.  
-Vous pensez qu’il s’est enfuit de honte? demanda-t-il, les travailleurs se morfondant.  
-Il nous a abandonné…? demanda Chips, semblant sur le point de pleurer, King Dice n’en pouvant plus, laissa Luc à ses rêveries et se redressa.  
-Peu importe cette lettre! Jamais le boss n’aurait signer un truc pareil de son plein gré! Et qui serait assez stupide pour croire qu’un certain Lucifer est bon?!  
-Je vous dérange…? demanda un homme en complet bleu et blanc, le crâne chauve, ayant un peu d’embonpoint mais ayant des yeux bleux brillants et un sourire aimable.  
On aurait dit un petit bonhomme voulant faire de la publicité pour un dentifrice…!  
King Dice voulut le sortir du casino, ils étaient encore fermés, quand une main ferme le retint à sa place.  
-… Toi…, grogna Lucifer, se redressant, passant à travers les autres travailleurs, le dévisageant.  
Le diable prit l’étranger par le collais, avant de jeter un regard derrière lui.  
-Je vais régler son compte à ce saint. Vous autres, concentrez-vous à préparer le casino pour le retour du boss!  
-… Un… saint…? répéta Pirouletta, King Dice sentant la peur nouer son estomac.  
Qu’est-ce que voulait faire le boss, seul avec ce type?! Le frapper jusqu’à le convaincre de brûler cette lettre? Ce ne serait pas aussi simple…! Sûrement il faudrait plus que juste effacer ce message pour convaincre les instances célestes de donner à nouveau ses pouvoirs démoniaques au boss…  
-Bon, faisons comme le dit Luc…! Sûrement le boss reviendra quand ce type aura compris la méprise… Pour ma part, je vais juste m’assurer que notre camarade n’en fait pas trop…! commenta le dé, avant de s’enfuir vers la sortie.  
-… Vous trouvez pas que Luc avait l’air… frustré…? demanda Chips. Comme s’il était concerné dans l’histoire?  
-Ouh… Ouh! Hiiii! fit Mr Chimes, Mango lui roulant sur la queue.  
-Je vois dans ma boule de crystal que le singe nous cache quelques choses!  
-J’paris tout la bière dans mon crâne que la boule a raison! s’écria Rhum, avant d’hoqueter du comptoir du bar.  
-Allez, parle, Mr Chimes…! Ne nous force pas à jouer « durement » avec toi…! commenta Wheezy, des braises sortant de son corps, les autres employés lui jetant des regards mauvais, le singe plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, ayant bien envie de les mettre sur ses yeux.  
Mais s’il ne se bâillonnait pas, il allait hurler et sûrement dire toute la vérité…!

Durant ce temps, Luc voulu jeter Augustin dans la boue mais le type se fit pousser dans ailes et il flotta au-dessus du sol, souriant.  
-… Depuis quand tu es un ange, Augustin…? Tu n’étais qu’un petit saint de rien du tout…!  
-Oui, certes, mais tu vois, il y a de plus en plus d’anges qui tombent, comme tu l’as fait… Tu as ouvert un bal, Lucifer, un bal macabre et très triste… Il n’y a pas un jour que notre père qui est aux cieux pense à ton sort avec regret.  
-Ce qui est fait est fait! Viens-en aux faits, crânes d’œuf! s’énerva Lucifer, serrant les poings, King Dice arrivant en arrière de lui, essoufflé.  
-… Ma foi, c’est fort simple… Parce que tu as fait un geste altruiste, tu es en stade de redevenir un ange…! Mais il faudrait que tu fasses une action noble, un geste vraiment divin pour retrouver tes pouvoirs d’Archange…!  
Dice sursauta et dévisagea son boss, ce dernier écoutant Augustin avant d’éclater de rire.  
-Quoi? C’est une blague! Si j’aurais pu redevenir un ange, pourquoi c’est juste maintenant que ça m’arrive…?!  
-Parce que tu as toujours renier tout ce qui était en rapport à l’église et donc, à notre père…  
-Je veux rien donner aux pauvres! Qu’ils aillent tous au diable! s’énerva Lucifer en pointant son index sur Augustin, ce dernier se prenant la joue.  
-Ahhh, incorrigible… On m’avait prévenu que tu serais difficile… Heureusement, Gabriel m’a prêté son arc…  
-Ga… Gabriel…? répéta Lucifer, perdant sa contenance, Dice sentant sa colère tomber.  
Il ne savait pas grand-chose de la religion, mais il lui semblait que Gabriel était un autre ange. Se pourrait-il que se soit un ennemi du boss? Si c’était le cas, il ne semblerait pas si démoli à entendre son nom.  
Augustin matérialisa un arc doré et le banda, visant Lucifer.  
-Attention! s’écria Dice, sautant sur Lucifer et roulant avec lui dans les buissons, la flèche les ratant.  
En bas d’une colline, couvert de terre et de gazon, Lucifer pestant.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? Fiche le camp! Tu ne vois pas que c’est un problème avec des gens au-dessus de ton niveau?!  
-Tant que tu es mortel, il l’est pour toi aussi! s’écria Dice, avant de le tirer par son bras indemne, commençant à courir pour trouver un abri.  
Augustin volait, tirant quelques flèches, ce qu’il touchait avec devenait un nuage, ou une fleur, perdant son apparence d’origines. Dice jeta juste un coup d’œil derrière pour voir une souche d’arbre devenir un tout petit arbuste aux pommes argenté.  
« Je veux pas savoir ce que serait un dé frappé par ça! » pensa-t-il, grimaçant.  
-Il faut aller à l’endroit où il s’attendra le moins! suggéra Dice, Lucifer grogna.  
-Laisse-moi! Je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la fraise et il…!  
-Et quoi encore?! Ce type vole et est armé! Toi, tu es blessé, fatigué et tu n’arrives pas à te concentrer dès qu’on parle de ton pote Gabriel!  
-C’est pas mon pote! grogna férocement le diable, une flèche frôlant leur tête, les branches au-dessus de leur tête devinrent des pétales de roses.  
« Hum… Ça lui va bien… » songea Lucifer, souriant en coin, Dice ne pensant pas à regarder derrière, courant, réfléchissant.  
-Oh bon sang, j’ai trouvé! Mais promet-moi que tu ne le prendras pas mal!  
-Je…, commença le diable, mais une flèche se planta entre ses jambes, un champignon devint un escargot à deux têtes jouant de la trompette. Okay! On y va! Je dirais rien mais fait vite! Il a faillit avoir mes noix!  
Dice sauta dans une rivière, Lucifer le suivant et ils restèrent sous l’eau. Le manager lui fit signe de le suivre et nagea en suivant le cours d’eau.  
3 minutes plus tard, ils revinrent à la surface, Lucifer toussant, Dice ne semblant pas être incommodé.  
-Viens…! fit Dice, lui prenant sa main, réalisant que son bandage était en très de se défaire.  
Il l’emmena dans une étrange bâtisse avec une cloche sur le toit. Lucifer toussait trop pour remarquer les détails mais ce fut quand Dice eut fermé la porte derrière eux qu’il remarqua la chapelle et la croix.  
-DICE!  
-Chuuut! répliqua son partenaire, lui faisant signe de se taire.  
-Tu veux vraiment me transformer en ange?! s’énerva le démon, mais plus bas, ne souhaitant pas qu’Augustin les pique avec ses flèches quasiment diaboliques.  
-Non! Bien sûr que non! Dieu sait que j’adore mon diable nu du matin au soir…! soupira Dice, avant de voir le sourire en coin de son boss. Ce n’est pas une raison pour cesser de réfléchir! Il nous faut un plan de contre-attaque!  
-Enfin, tu parles mon langage…! Nudité, attaque, c’est bon, je roule! commenta Lucifer, commençant à enlever son chandail.  
-Non, reste habiller! Et dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce Gabriel!  
Le diable perdit son sourire et croisa les bras, s’assoyant sur un banc.  
-… Je dirais rien…! somma-t-il, Dice plissa les yeux avant de se prendre le front.  
-Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux rien me raconter de ton passé… C’est sûrement très douloureux… Mais présentement, il y a un ange un peu barjo qui nous poursuit et il semble connaître Gabriel…! Et si je te connais bien, il n’a pas été gentil-gentil avec toi…! Donnnc! On peut peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être… détourner l’attention de ce fou aux flèches magiques de toi et les diriger sur un autre…!  
-… Je dirais rien…, s’entêta le diable, Dice s’assoyant de l’autre côté du banc, croisant les mains sur ses genoux.  
-… Très bien… Ne dit rien…, commenta Dice, songeant que ce n’était pas avec ses démons du passé qu’ils pourraient combattre ce type.  
Lucifer pourrait toujours faire des choses peu catholiques ici, peut-être que ça le transformerait en démon…!  
Dice était tenté de proposer cette offre, mais ils avaient déjà commis des choses peu catholiques, sans aller direct au sexe. Même si ce n’était pas dans le but de redonner sa forme originelle au diable, cela donnait comme indice au dé que quoi qu’il fasse, il ne reprendrait pas apparence démoniaque pour n’importe quoi.  
Il faudrait qu’Augustin et tout autre personne perdent confiance à la capacité du diable de devenir meilleur. Mais… qu’il devienne… invivable? Horrible? Inhumain?! Violent, tyrannique, pervers, un monstre sans cœur et sans valeur? Le diable n’en avait pas tant, mais Dice se sentait incapable de lui demander de perdre toute dose d’humanité. Il ne pourrait l’aimer s’il n’avait pas cette petite lueur de bonté en lui…! Même s’il risquait de mourir par Augustin, il ne voulait pas que le diable perde son amour pour ses travailleurs, pour lui, pour les mortels avec leurs vices et leurs défauts.  
Si le diable avait créé un casino, c’était pour collecter les âmes des mortels, mais aussi avoir un pied d’attache ici, sur la Terre, avec des gens vivants. Comme une dose de sociable…! Comme… pour se rapprocher des mortels…  
Dice trouvait que c’était très silencieux et il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Les branches ballotaient par le vent, tout semblait tranquille. Comme si le danger était loin. Malgré tout, sortir d’ici était trop dangereux… Le dé avait la sensation qu’Augustin n’attaquerait pas dans une église vue que c’était un lieu sacré…  
Donc, leur seul protection, c’était de rester ici, jusqu’à ce qu’il aille un plan d’attaque.  
-… Je n’ai jamais rentré dans une église avant…, commença Dice, brisant le silence, voulant encourager son partenaire à se confier en lui parlant de lui. Mes parents travaillaient dans une usine, la semaine longue. J’étais laissé à moi-même, et pour grossir notre maigre pitanche, j’ai appris à jouer, parier, voler, tromper… Je n’étais pas douer pour le combat, alors je me cachais quand les autres gamins se mettaient en groupe pour me trouver pour me tabasser. Tout ce que je voyais, c’était que les enfants de riches allaient à l’église, bien gras, avec leurs beaux vêtements, leur cheveux coiffés, leurs parents aimants et attentifs avec eux. Je les détestais… Je me suis promis un jour que moi aussi, j’aurais fier allure, mais pas à l’église… Je voulais être musicien, ou écrivain. Mais… tu m’as trouvé avant que je puisse tenter de faire quoi que se soit de ma vie…  
Le diable sourit, se rappelant bien.  
-Tu étais maigre, sale, et tu rentrais pour la première fois au casino. Tu as vite appris les règles des jeux et tu as battu plusieurs fois des experts… Tu m’as toute suite intéressé… Mais tu n’étais pas stupide au point de jouer ton âme… Non, il a fallut que tu sois pris en très de voler en ville…! commenta le diable, se grattant le menton.  
-Ils voulaient me couper les mains…! fit Dice, grimaçant à se souvenir. Je savais que sans main, je serais comme mort… Tu es arrivé, tout la pièce est devenu sombre et froide, plus personne n’a dit un mot… Alors, tu as dit : Donnez-moi ce petit ou je tues quelqu’un d’autre dans la salle…!  
-Ils n’ont pas insisté à te défendre… Je ne sais pas pourquoi! commenta le diable avec sarcasme.  
-Tu m’as emmené au casino, tu m’as obligé à prendre un bain, à changer de tenue, puis tu m’as reçu dans ton bureau, le contrat prêt, la plume en place. Je savais que je n’avais pas le choix… mais est-ce que ce jour-là, tu m’aurais tuer…? Si… je n’avais pas signer…? demanda Dice, curieux.  
Même s’il disait oui, ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Il avait déjà accepter son sort depuis longtemps, même qu’il aimait sa vie au casino. Il avait mieux réussit là que partout ailleurs.  
-… Je ne sais pas… Il y avait quelque chose chez toi… Non, pas la pitié… J’étais curieux… Tu avais peur, oui, mais tu n’as jamais baisser les yeux quand je te parlais… Tu t’es fait violence pour ne pas bégayer, pour ne pas me montrer que tu avais peur.  
-Je n’avais pas peur de ce que tu me ferais. J’avais juste peur de mourir…! avoua Dice, faisant rire Lucifer.  
-Petit insolent! Hé, c’est comme ça que j’ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi…! avoua le diable, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Dice sursautant mais se laissant faire, accotant sa tête contre lui.  
-… J’en suis heureux… Et… au Paradis…? Il… Il y avait quelqu’un…?  
Le diable cessa de sourire. Mais peut-être à cause des confidences, il se mit à parler. La voix sèche. Lentement, comme si se confier lui plantait des lames dans le corps.  
-… Gabriel… L’ange messager… Il était en dessous de moi. J’étais le plus fort, le préféré de notre père, la lumière des cieux, qu’ils disaient… Mais Gabriel… Il me traitait de haut… Loin des autres, il disait que j’étais différent des autres. Que j’avais cette part de noirceur, derrière ma lumière… Que ça lui plaisait…  
Dice baissa la tête, souriant. Il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir d’avantages. Mais pour être sûr, il formula la question.  
-… Vous… Vous avez été amants…?  
Dice sentit le corps de son compagnon se geler et il vit qu’il grimaçait, avant de serrer les poings.  
-… Si… Que j’ai souffert, ensuite, mais nous avons brisé les règles… Il m’a tenté. Il m’a montré des choses que je ne voulais pas savoir de lui, que je ne voulais pas savoir de moi… Je suis peut-être le diable, mais c’est le pire cupidon que le ciel aille porter…!  
-Et… Quand dieu a comprit ce que vous avez fait… Vous avez été punis, tout les deux…? demanda Dice, ayant comme le pressentiment que son amoureux en avait pâtit.  
-Si seulement…! Mais cet angelot s’est mit à mentir à tour de bras! Que je l’avais forcer, que je l’avais menacer de le torturer si nous…! Grrr…! J’ai envie de vomir à me rappeler la scène qu’il avait fait, alors qu’il est le premier à qui…!  
Dice passa ses bras autour du cou de Lucifer, alors qu’il respirait aussi fort qu’un taureau, grimaçant, furieux, comme si c’était la veille que ça s’était passé.  
-… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire revivre ça…, expliqua Dice, les yeux fermés, ayant l’impression que son enfance triste était de la rigolade, comparé à ce qu’il avait vécu.  
-… Non, tu as le droit de savoir… Pourquoi je déteste ce corps, pourquoi je ne voudrais plus être un ange, même si on m’en donnait la chance… Je ne voudrais pas le revoir, lui! Je ne voudrais plus tenter d’ignorer cette part d’ombre en moi…! Et tout les anges qui deviennent des démons, c’est qu’ils ont en toujours été mais ils se sont mentis à eux-même… Je ne veux plus me cacher… Je suis gai, je suis odieux, j’aime le sang et la violence, j’aime le cigare et la boisson, tant pis si ça gêne quelqu’un…!  
-Il faut savoir qui on est et se respecter, Satan…, murmura Dice, restant contre lui, les yeux fermés. Je me doutes que tu ne veux pas me parler de la suite.  
-… autant crever l’abcès…! confia le diable, frissonnant mais voulant vraiment chasser ses démons, une bonne fois pour toute. Quand mon père et les anges ont su ce que j’avais fait, déroger aux lois, agir comme un mortel, ils m’ont torturés milles ans, m’humiliant avant que mon père aille pitié. Il m’a rendu ma liberté, m’a laissé ma force, mais m’a condamné à être le maître de l’enfer, le lieu que tous les mortels craindraient et agiraient avec vertu pour y échapper.  
Ça m’a prit des années pour accepter mon sort, mon nouveau corps, mais quand je me suis remit physiquement de tout ce qu’ils m’avaient faits, je me suis jurés d’être le plus fort anti-ange que le monde verrait. Mes pouvoirs n’ont quasiment aucune limite…! Mais… Avant le casino, oui, je… me sentais un peu seul…  
-Tu n’as pas à t’expliquer! Je connais la suite…, affirma Dice, l’embrassant dans le cou, essayant de le réconforter, Lucifer soupirant, encore déprimé de ses souvenirs traumatisants.  
-… Dans ce corps, je rêve de ce qu’ils m’ont fait, Dice. Je me revois, prisonnier, attaché, flagelé, ou plonger dans du ciment…  
-Satan…! pria Dice, rentrant dans doigts dans son dos, Lucifer souriant en coin.  
-Quoi? Tu ne supportes pas d’entendre comment « je » me suis fait torturer? Tu devrais être content…! Le bourreau qui s’est fait humilier, traiter en victime…  
-Je ne veux pas ces détails, Satan…! fit Dice, sa tête enfuit dans sa poitrine. Je voudrais juste t’aider…! T’aider à oublier tout ça, à aller de l’avant mais avant tout chose, à nous débarrasser de cet ange…!  
-… Il faudrait lui prouver que je suis un démon et que je ne changerais pas… Problème, c’est que dès qu’il va me voir, il va vouloir me tirer avec ces stupides flèches…!  
-… Donc, il faut le désarmé…! commenta Dice, logique. Et j’ai peut-être un plan! Mais tu ne vas pas aimer…!  
-Qu’est-ce qui est pire que se cacher dans une église?! demanda Lucifer, se disant que rien ne pourrait être pire.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sortait de l’église, tenant la croix qui se trouvait sur la chapelle entre ses mains.  
-… Je veux me confesser…, confia-t-il, mais en grimaçant, Augustin baissant son arme et s’approchant, souriant, semblant le croire.  
« MAIS QUEL PLAN DÉBILE! OSER ME FAIRE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE! DICE, J’AURAIS TA PEAU! OU JE TE FERAIS TRAVAILLER 400 HEURES D’AFFILER SANS UNE GOUTTE D’ALCOOL! » pensa-t-il, rouge, mais l’ange n’en tint pas compte.  
-C’est le meilleur pas pour l’absolution, mon frère… Alors, vas-y, confie-toi…!  
Durant ce temps, Dice se glissait en catimini dans les bois, tentant de trouver un angle pour attaquer par derrière l’ange. Mais les arbres ne couvraient pas tant de terrain et il serait 15 mètres sans barrière ou rempart pour se cacher avant de l’atteindre.  
« Que faire? Lancer une pierre? Imiter un animal? Je suis terrible pour mes imitations! Je chante bien le blues, mais un dé qui fait le cri du canard? Non, il faut autre chose…! » songea-t-il, avant de réaliser qu’une branche passait entre sa tête et son corps. « … Oh… Ohhh! »  
Il se rappela que sa tête flottait et cela lui donna une idée.  
Pendant que le diable donnait une longue liste de ses nombreux crimes, une ombre plana sur la tête d’Augustin, le faisant sourciller. Lucifer leva un bras et attrapa un dé géant, faisant sursauter l’ange devant lui.  
-Par le bon dieu tout puissant, mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça?! s’énerva Augustin, quasiment traumatisé quand il vit un visage sur le dé, lui faisant son plus beau sourire, le diable passible.  
-Surprise! fit Dice, et un corps sans tête l’attaqua par derrière, le taclant et l’envoyer manger la pelouse,lui faisant lâcher l’arc.  
-Bien jouer, pour la diversion! commenta Satan, Dice riant jaune.  
-Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à t’amuser dans des situations humiliantes? demanda Dice, avant que le ciel se couvre d’un seul coup.  
Le diable cessa de sourire et regarda en hauteur. Dice ne pouvait pas comprendre se qui se passait, à moins qu’un orage était sur le point d’éclater ou Hilda faisait encore des siennes…! Mais c’était bien pire que ça…!  
Un homme descendit du ciel, ses ailes blanches plié, tombant comme une fusée, écrasant en atterrissant le corps de Dice et celui d’Augustin avec ses pieds délicats, les deux hommes s’étouffant.  
-Bonsoir… Augustin, ange à la noix, tu as raté ta mission…! commenta le jeune homme, passant une main dans ses boucles blondes courtes sur sa tête, le diable grimaçant, serrant les poings, Dice toujours dans ses bras, ayant laissé tomber la croix.  
-Gabriel…, ragea-t-il, Dice sursauta, regardant le jeune homme et hésitant.  
-Attends… C’est lui, ton ex?! Mais il ressemble à une femme! s’énerva-t-il, le diable et Gabriel rougissant.  
-… Pourquoi ce dé sait ce genre de détails? demanda Gabriel, sourcillant, Augustin se mettant la main sur la bouche.  
-Ga-Ga-Ga-Gabriel! C’est pas vrai, bon sang! Je pensais que Lucifer avait…! commença l’ange au sol, Gabriel marcha sur la pelouse, récupéra une flèche et la planta sans ménagement dans l’épaule d’Augustin.  
Pouf! Il se transforma en chenille avec une minuscule auréole au-dessus de la tête. Gabriel repassa sa main dans ses cheveux, Dice étant jaloux de sa physionomie androgyne, si svelte qui lui donnait des airs d’un tout jeune homme/femme de 18 ans.  
-… Ce n’était pas prévu par notre père, mais il va falloir que je m’occupe de toi, Lucifer…! Surtout si tu dis de tels « mensonges » sur moi! commenta Gabriel, le diable brandissant le dé.  
-Tu essaies de m’envoyer ton poison, et je te défonce le crâne!  
-… Pitié, prenez une roche, mais pas moi! s’écria le dé, Gabriel sourcillant.  
-Je fais ce que je veux! Et tu es assez solide pour lui fendre la cervelle!  
-Patron, vous devriez savoir qu’on ne joue pas au basket avec un cube! commenta Dice, voulant préserver son corps de plus de dommage.  
-Je suis le diable, je peux passer un cube n’importe où!  
-Je suis un dé, mais je ne suis pas fou! Alors, laissez-moi sur mon corps, et on pourra papoter avec ton ex autour d’une tasse de thé…!  
-QUOI?! Tu penses que ça va se régler de manière pacifique?! répliqua le diable, le dé souriant en coin.  
-Je me doutes que non, mais est-ce un crime d’espérer?  
-L’espoir, c’est pour les gens qui ont la foi! Je n’ai en foi qu’en deux choses! Moi et la mort!  
-Oh, il faut que vous me rappelez de le broder sur un petit coussin, boss! commenta Dice, Gabriel se tirant les cheveux.  
-Mais vous allez arrêter?! C’est quoi, votre relation?! Lucifer, tu n’as jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec moi!  
« … Jaloux? » pensa le dé, d’un seul coup tout content, le diable baissant Dice et grimaçant.  
-C’est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux, où je le veux…! Je suis quand même le diable…! J’ai pas de compte à rendre à qui que se soit, contrairement à toi… Comment fais-tu pour cacher tes vices et tes pulsions à notre père…?  
-J’ai mes trucs perso…! commenta Gabriel, prenant un grand respire. Bon, débarrasse-toi de ce truc affreux et j’accepterais d’avoir une conversation « pacifique » avec toi, Lucifer, si oui ou non, tu veux revenir à la maison… C’est que nous nous ennuyons de toi…  
-Après 1000 ans de torture et après avoir mentit à ton père et à tous les anges sur votre relation amoureuse pour sauver tes petites fesses?! Ça m’étonnerait! s’écria Dice, faisant frisé davantage les cheveux de l’ange et le diable sourit en coin, aimant bien le sens de la répartit de son partenaire.  
Gabriel saisit soudain le corps de Dice d’une main et la croix de l’autre, le diable grimaçant.  
-Je vais apprendre à un mortel de se mêler de la vie d’un être divin! s’écria-t-il, en allant pour l’empaler.  
Mais quelque chose lui barra la route…  
Dice n’était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une seconde avant, il était encore dans les mains de Lucifer. La seconde, il était sur son corps, coucher sous deux anges, l’un tremblant et l’autre le surplombant de toute sa grandeur et sa puissance, une fourche à trois griffes dorés dans la main.  
« … Mais c’est la fourche du diable…! » songea Dice, avant que ses yeux s’écarquille. « Mais cette ange… C’EST LE DIABLE?! »  
Lucifer envoya trois éclairs contre Gabriel, ce dernier prenant de l’altitude, récupérant son arc et tentant de l’attaquer. Mais le diable détruisit avec ses éclairs la flèche, souriant, avant de voir la lumière de l’auréole sur sa tête.  
-… Et merde…, grogna-t-il, l’arrachant de là et la tendant vers Dice. Tiens moi ça, pendant que je lui bottes les fesses…  
-Euh… D’accord…! fit Dice, n’étant pas sûr de comprendre tout ce qui se passait.  
Il assista, à genoux, à un combat titanesque entre le bien et le mal, la vertu et la perversité, l’altruisme et l’égoïsme…  
Euh… Entre un gars qui avait décidé de se construire un avenir et d’être franc avec lui-même contre un homme qui mentait aux autres et à soi-même.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le diable, alias Lucifer, gagne, Gabriel à genoux, reprenant son souffle.  
-… J’ai bien envie de te griller les ailes pour que tu gouttes à la vie d’être un simple mortel…! commenta Lucifer, souriant narquoisement devant l’air épouvanté du gamin.  
-Non! Lucifer! Pitié! Pitié! Je te le demande à genou! Ne me rends pas mortel! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux! Je dirais à père que tu as changés, je lui dirais tout ce que tu veux…!  
-Tu n’as pas peur de lui mentir…? demanda Lucifer, Gabriel hésitant avant de lui sourire.  
-Je mens comme je respire, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…! Je pense que si père savait qui j’étais en réalité, c’est moi qui serait le roi de l’enfer et non toi…! Ah! Ce vieux radoteur me mange dans la main, il…!  
Une foudre venant du ciel le frappa et il disparu, une lettre le remplaçant, Lucifer levant les yeux au ciel, grave. Il baissa la tête, comme s’il saluait son seigneur, avant de ramasser la lettre, Dice arrivant, les jambes tremblantes.  
-… Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?  
-Père a vu le vrai visage de Gabriel… Et il va sûrement passé un mauvais quart d’heure…, commenta Lucifer, avant que ses épaules baisses d’un cran.  
-C’est une bonne nouvelle! s’écria Dice, ayant toujours souhaiter que ce vaurien paye d’avoir tromper Lucifer.  
-Je pense… Mais en te sauvant, j’ai fait ce qu’il ne fallait pas… Regarde-moi…! commenta Lucifer, ouvrant ses ailes, montrant qu’il était rendu un ange.  
-… Définitivement, les poils, les cornes et la queue fourchue te va mieux…! avoua Dice, sachant que toute autre personne dirait qu’au contraire, il était mieux en ange.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à son amoureux, non?  
-Tu dois accepter l’inévitable…, commenta Augustin, ayant reprit forme humaine, enfin, humaine ange, l’air paisible. Notre père a vu la bonté en toi… Près à tout pour sauver ton simple employé…!  
« Simple employé? » songea le diable, avant de sourire.  
Il n’aimait pas la bible, mais il l’avait lu et savait ce que les fidèles ne devaient pas faire.  
-… Dice…? fit Lucifer, lui prenant la main sans le regarder. Je dois te demander un service… S’il-te-plaît… Accepte de porter ce fardeau avec moi…!  
Dice ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Lucifer lui prit les épaules, le regardant dans les yeux. Des rougeurs au visage.  
« … Il… Il ne va pas…? » songea Dice, avant que l’ange l’embrasse avec fougue, son manager sursautant mais se laissant aller, quoi que gêner par les airs offusqués d’Augustin.  
-Quoi?! N-Non! Lucifer! Qu’est-ce que fait! Qu’est-ce que vous faites?! Non, vous…? Avec la langue?! Oh! OH! C’est trop! Pitié, j’ai fait erreur! Argh! Non! Tu…! Vous…! Oh bon sang! Oh mon dieu! Pardon mon père de vous offensez! Mais argh!  
Lucifer n’y allait pas de main morte, prenant une fesse de Dice dans son pantalon, l’autre pliant sa jambe autour des siennes, plus collés l’un contre l’autre que deux moitiés d’huitre…!  
Augustin fit un rapide discours disant comme quoi que tant ils ne seraient pas guéris de cette « infâme maladie », ils ne pourraient espérer ni l’un, ni l’autre à aller au paradis. Il disparu et au même moment, le diable sentit son corps changer.  
Ce fut quand une queue fourchue se glissa sous sa veste que Dice rouvrit les yeux.  
-… Satan…? murmura-t-il, enivré par le baiser, mais encore plus estomaqué de voir son boss dans son corps original, poilu, ses cornes jaillissant sur son front, ses yeux jaunes aux iris rouges le regardant avec tendresse, ses dents pointus apparaissant dans son sourire carnassier.  
-Oui… Dice, c’est moi… Merci…, fit-il, avant de l’embrasser de nouveau, mais plus simplement et chastement, avant de s’éloigner et de se regarder. Grâce à notre homosexualité, j’ai brisé un des commandements de la bible…! Et reniez le paradis…!  
-Oh…! Je... J’en suis heureux, mais… Satan…? Tu es sûr de toi? Tu… Tu ne regretteras pas… même pas un instant… tu sais…? Les pouvoirs divins, le paradis, ton père…? demanda Dice, ses mains jointe, insécure.  
Le diable le dévisagea avant de lentement le soulever dans ses bras, Dice le dévisageant.  
-Et alors renier le tabac, la boisson, la violence, le casino, les mortels que j’y côtoie et mon petit dé qui me défend avec fougue contre d’autres êtres divins? J’en doute…! répliqua le diable, faisant rougir et sourire son manager, avant de créer un portail, tenant sa fourche avec sa queue.  
Il y sauta et Dice se serra contre Satan, se sentant aspirer par un vortex multicolore, mais n’ayant pas peur.  
Tant qu’ils seraient ensemble, rien ne l’effraierait…!


	7. Chapitre 7 : On sait tout!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est sensiblement l'épilogue! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus!

… sauf de faire face à ses collègues après que Mr Chimes aillent tout raconter.  
-BOSSS?! Vous étiez Luc?! demanda Wheezy, le diable cessant d’écarter ses bras, s’en allant pour dire « Je suis rentré » mais le cigare parlant avait tout gâché.  
-Oui, et alors? répliqua le diable, sans réfléchir, King Dice se prenant le visage, certains employés se figeant, d’autres hurlant d’hystérie, Chips se mettant à envoyer des jetons au manager.  
-Espèce de salaud! Exploité le boss!  
-Qui ne l’aurait pas fait…! répliqua Hopus Pocus, le diable trouvant d’un seul coup le lapin beaucoup moins gentil que dans ses souvenirs, se promettant de réduire sa paye.  
-Luc était si brave…! Si travailleur…! renchérit Phear Lap, Pirouletta hochant la tête.  
-Il était si énergique et bel homme…!  
-Je suis le même…! s’énerva le diable. Arrêtez de parler comme si Luc est mort…!  
-C’est un acronyme pour « Lucifer »… Bien penser, non? fit King Dice, après avoir réussit à immobiliser les jetons de Chips avec ses cartes.  
-Ouh hi « Lucie! » s’écria Mr Chimes, un long silence plana dans le casino.  
-PARCE QU’EN PLUS DE L’AVOIR EXPLOITER, TU BAISES LE PATRON?! s’énerva Wheezy, voulant étrangler le dé mais le diable lui barra la route.  
-Techniquement, ce n’est pas encore le cas. Ensuite, c’est très grossier de parler de la vie sexuelle de ton boss ou tes collègues devant eux… Et enfin, en quoi ça vous concerne? Je vais continuer à le faire travailler comme un bon, sans augmentation et sans le moindre privilège! C’est pas parce que j’ai des envies et que Dice est le mieux pour y répondre que ça va changer quoi que se soit à notre vie de tous les jours…! commenta le diable, King Dice rougissant mais restant neutre.  
Une part de lui était reconnaissant qu’il prenne les devant et disent les choses ainsi. Mais une part émotive aurait voulu qu’il dise « J’aime Dice! Je l’aime plus que tout autre chose! J’ai mener un combat titanesque pour le garder à mes côtés et j’ai rejeter toute par de lumière pour être avec lui, sur Terre! »  
Mais King Dice n’était pas une lycéenne, ni un écrivain à l’eau de rose…! Donc, il mit de côté ses idées bonbons guimauves cucutte et assuma le rôle de « fuckfriend » du patron, malgré Chimes qui disait l’inverse.  
-Pour la dixième fois, singe stupide : le diable n’est pas amoureux! Et si Dice ressentait de l’amour pour le boss, j’aurais beaucoup de peine pour lui! commenta le lapin quelques jours plus tard, Phear Lap jetant un regard navré sur le manager, celui-ci préférant faire la sourde oreille, mais c’était difficile.  
Pirouletta elle aussi semblait triste, mais pas seulement pour Dice. Elle, comme Chips, avaient ressentis des choses pour Luc. Elle craignait que ses rapports avec son patron allaient s’envenimer mais Dice la rassura quand elle finit par en faire mention.  
-Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, ma chérie…! Mais quand tu sais que l’autre personne est prit ou n’est pas fait pour toi, tu es mieux d’aller voir ailleurs, pour ton propre bien… Ne finit pas comme moi…, conseilla Dice, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, Pirouletta lui jetant un regard compatissant.  
-Dice! Dans mon bureau! appela le diable, quelques bouteilles dans ses bras, Dice soupirant.  
Quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, le diable était déjà sur lui, lui léchant le visage.  
-Est-ce que vous étiez vraiment obliger de dire à tout le monde que vous me voulez comme amant, et rien d’autres?! demanda Dice, un peu fâché de la situation, le diable sourcillant en s’éloignant. À présent, tout le monde me traite différemment, comme si j’étais une victime ou… un profiteur…! Ou un paria…!  
-… Ils sont juste surpris que tu acceptes la situation… Tu es un gars qui aime le pouvoir, qui a toujours semblé avoir du pouvoir, même dans tes conquêtes, sluuuup! commenta le diable, continuant à le lécher. C’est pour ça que ça a jamais marcher avant. Une relation avec juste un partenaire fort et l’autre soumis, c’est voué à l’échec…!  
-Hum! C’est bon à savoir…! commenta Dice, les yeux brillants, le diable réalisant qu’il ne parlait pas pour sa paroisse, grimaçant.  
Mais il finit par ricaner et remplie un verre pour Dice avec sa queue, avant que celle-ci caresse les joues de Dice.  
-Tu m’as manqué? Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué! Beaucoup! Et beaucoup! commenta Dice, lui donnant quelques baisés, le diable grimaçant, ressentant des vagues de plaisir à chaque fois qu’il frôlait le bout fourchu.  
-D…Dice…! Arrête de focaliser juste sur elle…! Concentre-toi sur moi aussi! s’écria le diable, mais la queue détourna le visage du dé de son propriétaire.  
-Hum… Laissez-nous encore une minute, Boss… Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je n’ai pas pu lui montrer mon affection…! Ma jolie et taquine amie…, commenta Dice, la caressant dans ses mains, avant de poser un doux baiser à son sommet, le diable se couvrant le visage.  
-Oh, diable, comment tu fais pour me faire ça…?! fit-il, tombant sur son bureau, les bras en croix.  
Dice se penchant sur lui, la queue lui bécotant la joue.  
-Si vous voulez que je sois moins affectueux, je peux retourner au casino et…, commença Dice, le diable ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.  
Il le prit par le collais de son veston et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres, alors que sa queue lui bécotait l’autre joue.  
« … Je ne sortirais pas de ce bureau avant longtemps… Et je m’en fiches…! » songea Dice souriant, sachant que même s’il était promit à aller en enfer parce qu’il était avec le diable, avec lui, il se sentait mieux qu’au paradis.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OUUUUUUUUUUH!  
> Pas de lemon! Mais non, on en a pas besoin! On a notre imagination! Et il y a plein d’auteurs anglophones talentueux qui n’hésitent pas à décrire les ébats de ce pairing mignons et féroces à la fois…!  
> D’accord, je les ai mené en ridicule, plusieurs fois, mais c’était vraiment le fun à écrire! J’espère juste que vous avez eu du plaisir à le lire!  
> PS. : Les faits religieux ne sont pas 100% véridiques, être homosexuel ne certifie pas qu’on ne va pas au paradis, mais dans les Saintes Écritures, si ma mémoire est juste, il y a un passage qui interdit les gens de même sexe d’avoir des relations. Mais ils interdisent de boire le sang, ce qui empêche aujourd’hui les Témoins de Jéhovah de recevoir des dons de sang. Il a fallut qu’ils fassent un sang végétale pour les soigner ou les sauver lors d’opérations. Et ce sang est ultra rare puisqu’il est fait de manière synthétiques. Enfin, rien de ce que je dis n’est 100% vrai, vérifié par vous-même, je veux pas être poursuivi pour déformation!  
> Passez une bonne journée! Lâchez-moi un comment! Et désolé pour les fautes d’autographes ou pour le OOC! J’écris vite, juste ce que j’aime! À la prochaine!)


End file.
